Darcy
by mariteri
Summary: Darcy, Darcy, Darcy! A series of connected one shots with our favorite intern, Darcy Lewis. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello, everyone! Here I am back again. I can hardly believe that this story will be the 50** **th** **one I will be posting on this site! Yay me (Laughs)! Thank you to every single one of you readers out there. Without you guys, I wouldn't be doing this. Enjoy!**

…

 **The Wonders of Duct Tape**

Pepper let out a squeak of alarm at the sight of Tony duct taped to his bed. A head of messy hair popped up on the other side of the California king. The dark haired girl was still half asleep, as she was raking her long hair out of her face. Blinking at her, Pepper frowned as she watched her getting to her feet.

"Darcy?"

"'ello," she mumbled, as she went over to where the other woman was standing. Looking down at her work, the young woman let out a happy little sigh. "Yeah, I may have gone overboard." Pepper looked back over to the man in the bed, his arms and legs tied down, along with being bodily taped down to the bed itself. "He got drunk out of his head last night. Tone-loco started up his whole flirting and charming dude business. Needless to say that's the moment I broke out the duct tape. But then I got all worried and shit, so I ended up sleeping next to the bed to make sure that I didn't accidently kill him or anything." She looked over to the tall strawberry blonde woman next to her. "Coffee?"

Smiling she went over to the coffee bar there in the bedroom and made it for the younger woman as well as herself. Handing a hot brew over to Darcy, they went back to staring down at Tony Stark in the bed.

And this was how the man of iron found his fiancée and the young scientist wrangler when he finally woke up five minutes later. He tried to speak, but found his mouth was covered in what must have been tape. Looking himself over, he discovered his mouth wasn't the only thing covered in glue covered strips.

Rolling her eyes, Darcy went over and pulled makeshift gag off of his mouth. Letting out a pained yelp (it had pulled more than a few hairs out of his face with the removal), he snapped, "What the hell, Lewis!"

"I told you I won't put up with your crap," she told him, tossing away the tape. "And before you ask anything the next time you try any shit with me, I'll forego being nice and just go for my Taser." She looked over to Pepper, who was struggling not to laugh. "Thanks for the coffee, Ms. Potts."

"You're very welcome, Darcy," she said.

"I'll see you all later," she told them. "I have to go make sure that Jane changes, showers, and eats—you know, the normal acts of being human…"

"Lewis, you get me out of this…" he was yelling at her, as she was walking away.

"Chao!" And Darcy was right out the door, closing it behind herself.

Tony let his head fall to the bed, looking over to see that Pepper was laughing behind the shield of her coffee mug. His eyes narrowed.

"I told you that I wasn't worried about her," Pepper told him. "She's not only trustworthy, but she'll put you in your place."

"Great," he muttered. "Now can you please help me out of this?"

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **So there's the first one. This will be a series of connected one shots. Review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a fab day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next one shot. Please if you could, review. Enjoy!**

…

 **Office Politics**

Phil was on the telephone when Darcy charged into his office with his rather frazzled looking P.A. right behind her. Phil pointed to his office chair without even pausing in the conversation with the person on the other end. The call finished and he looked over to his P.A.. Once he was finished assuring her that everything was okay, he waited until the door was shut up behind her before looking over to the young woman in front of his desk.

"What is it this time?" he asked her.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "I want to finish my education. Get my degree. I like finishing things I've started. It's just something I have to do, you know?"

He nodded to this. "But?"

"But it's not like I'm going to be using my degree in political science, now will I?" She slumped in her chair.

"But you are using it," he assured her.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, it feels like I'm herding Chihuahuas." When all he did was arch a brow, she added, "They're loud, obnoxious, and don't know what's for their own good even when they're being so damn cute when you're trying to get them to eat and behave."

He thought that over. "That's scarily accurate."

"Tell me about it," she muttered, slumping in her chair. "Anyway, I went over to speak to Culver and they told me that if I want my degree that I'm going to have to start all over again!" She looked seriously upset by this news. "I was only three units away from finishing." She worried her lower lip. "Which I understand…kind of…I mean I did stop attending classes and everything…"

"And you think I can help?"

She stood up and leaned over, telling him, "In only so far as you can get the science bros to calm the fuck down! They heard about what happened and let me tell you they are pissed!"

"The science bros?" She nodded. "Just how pissed are they?"

"Tony swore that he was going to pull any funding to the school and Bruce nearly goes mean and green every time Tony mentions it. And he's been talking about it like all the time!" she exclaimed. "And then there's Jane!"

"Dr. Foster? What has she threated to do?"

Pulling out her cellphone, she pulled up live feed from the Culver campus. Spinning it around in her hand, she pressed the play button. And there on her small screen was none other than Dr. Jane Foster chained to the front doors of the Political Science department with Thor standing guard next to her.

"Jane doesn't threaten," Darcy told him. "She does."

He let out a long breath asking, "Is this live?"

"Yep."

Looking over to her, he asked, "Why didn't you just tell me about this straight off?"

"By telling you the rest, it saved on having to do so after the fact," she murmured, turning off the phone. "So you have this in hand?"

"Yes," he answered. "And Ms. Lewis?"

She stopped at the door, looking at him.

"Excellent use of your political science knowledge."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there goes another one shot into the finishing bin. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a spectacular day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next one shot. Enjoy!**

…

 **Sick Day**

It had started with sniffles and a scratchy throat. She hadn't thought it was serious, but Tony was acting like she had the plague the way he was going on. By the end of the day, Bruce was sure she had a temperature and had even attempted to send her off to bed. But Jane needed the work written up and the sooner she had it done the better. Once she was finished, she went straight to bed.

By the next day, it was a full-fledged cold. Sneezing and coughing, she called in sick. Darcy was curling up in the bed with her box of tissues and her trashcan near at hand. Even so, she was telling herself she couldn't be sick. Who would feed and water Jane? Who would make sure that Bruce stayed zen in the face of Tony's infuriating ways? Who would deal with Tony when he was whining that he didn't have organic blueberries?

Groaning, she grabbed up her phone and dialed out, hoping the number in question was the right one, as her head was so mussy that she wasn't sure of anything at that point.

"Coulson speaking," Phil answered the phone.

"Damn, I called the wrong number," she said, sounding as if she had a bag of cotton balls stuffed up her nose.

"Ms. Lewis?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Sorry," she told him. "I didn't mean to call you." She sniffled, coughed and blew her nose. "I was trying to get Pepper's office." She paused. "I think."

"She's out of town," he answered. "She transferred any calls concerning the Avengers over to me. Are you okay, Ms. Lewis?"

"No," she said, but had to repeat herself as her voice was so hoarse the first time around. "I have a cold and nobody is taking care of my scientists." She blew her nose. "Can you please send someone you trust that can take care of my high strung scientists until I'm better?"

"You know I can," he assured her quietly. "But what about you? Do you have someone to take care of you?"

She blew her nose. "I need some sleep. I'll be…" she sneezed hard, blew her nose, and went on with, "…okay."

"Have you been to the doctor?" he asked her.

"For a cold? Isn't that overkill?" she inquired. "Sleep. I need sleep." Closing her eyes, she mumbled, "Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," he murmured and hung up when he heard a gentle snore as a response.

…

When Tony saw Nat coming into the labs, he knew something was up. He hadn't seen the former Russian assassin voluntarily step into a lab since the Chitauri invasion that had brought together the Avengers in the first place. She had several bags in hand and proceeded to drop off a bag at each one of the scientists' stations. She stopped at Tony's, handing him the bag.

"A gift for me? You shouldn't have," he said, as he opened the bag and frowned. Looking back up at her, he asked, "Why pray tell did you pack me a bento box lunch, a coloring book with crayons, and Boy's Life Magazine? And where the hell did you get that one? I had no idea they still printed that anymore."

A snort of derision came from Bruce even as Jane called out, "As if you were ever a Boy Scout!" This was quickly followed by, "Why is there a paper bag next to…Ooh, Pop-Tarts!"

"I've been sent to mind you three, as apparently you need a keeper while Darcy's sick."

"We do not need a keeper!" Tony shot out even as Jane came over, nibbling on one of the toaster pastries.

Natasha looked over to one of the premiere astrophysicists in the world, rolled her eyes, and looked over to Tony as she motioned over to Jane. Her hair held at least ten different pens and pencils along with what looked to be a chopstick, her face had three coins and several paperclips stuck to it from the nap she must have just taken, and she was still dressed in the same clothes she was wearing for three days—what's worse was that they all knew it.

Meanwhile Bruce came over, looking concerned. "Why isn't Darcy here?"

"She's sick," she answered. "She called up Coulson to make sure you three would be okay while she was out." She looked over towards Bruce. "When was the last time you had a real meal?" She looked toward the others. "Any of you for that matter?"

"Yesterday," Jane answered. "I think."

"No, it was the day before," Tony corrected. "Darcy picked up some BBQ for us, remember?"

"Yes," Jane murmured. "That was nice." She took another bite of her pastry. "Where is she again?"

"She's sick," Tony told her. "Colds suck. It's best that she isn't here, but really, we can take care of ourselves."

"Hey, Tony, have you seen where I put my glasses?" Bruce asked him.

They all looked over to him, seeing said glasses resting on top of his head.

"You were saying?" Natasha asked Tony.

"Okay, they can't take care of themselves, but I can." He looked at his paperwork and muttered, "Now what was I translating again? Jarvis!" He paused, grimacing. "Friday!" The new A.I. didn't answer and he had to stop working on what he was in order to work on Friday.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha went to work on tending the scientists three.

…

"Are you sure this is okay?" Steve asked, as Bucky was breaking into the apartment.

"Coulson wants us to take her to the doctor," his friend told him. "The only way that's going to happen is if we get into her apartment." He stood up and opened the door.

They found her right away curled up on her sofa dressed in a wife beater, boxer shorts, and slippers that looked like bear claws. Her hands were full of tissues and her face looked splotchy as she was sleeping open mouthed. Frowning Bucky went over to her, checking her forehead for fever.

"She's running hot," he told Steve. "103 at least."

Darcy woke up, blinking groggily at the both of them. "If you're here to rob me, I don't have anything of value. And if you try anything funny, I'm going to barf on you." She turned a bit green. "I just might anyway." She jumped up and stumbled over to the bathroom, retching once she was there.

Wincing Bucky went into the bathroom and pulled Darcy's hair back from her face. Looking around, he tried to find something to tie it back. Steve tapped his shoulder and handed him a hair elastic that he had found in the living room. Taking it with a thanks, he put up her hair into a sloppy bun.

Rubbing her back slowly, he murmured, "Hey, Darcy, Coulson called us. Asked us to take you to the doctor."

"First," she said. "I must brush my teeth. That last meal I had wasn't all that good going down, never mind coming right back up."

Bucky held her up, as she went about brushing her teeth. As soon as she was done with that, both Bucky and Steve helped her get dressed. Steve ended up holding her for the ride over to the infirmary over at the Avenger's compound.

Soon after arriving, Darcy was put onto an IV drip as well as antibiotics. It turned out that it wasn't a cold, but rather a rather virulent strain of bacterial pneumonia. As soon as Steve had heard as much, he called over to Coulson.

"You best have the scientists checked out," the super soldier said to the Shield agent. "Have Nat bring them over here to have a checkup. They should be fine, but the doctor wants to double check them."

"Where do you think Darcy picked it up then?" Coulson asked him.

"They're sending a team to her apartment," Steve informed him. "Said that there was a good chance it was there. We'll know within the next two hours."

"Okay," he murmured. "I'll be having Nat bringing the others your way now. She might need help with them once they're over there."

"Affirmed," he muttered. "I'll report afterwards."

"Do that." And they both hung up.

…

Darcy woke feeling groggy and disoriented. Looking around the room, even as the smell of disinfectant and the squeaky sound of shoes on linoleum told her nearly everything she needed to know. Her hand went to her face and felt the oxygen tube that went across her nose. A small bit of panic started within her, but soon saw Bucky filling her vision. He combed his fingers through her hair gently.

" _I hate hospitals_ ," she whispered hoarsely.

He blinked at her in shock. She wasn't speaking in English. But where and why would Darcy Lewis be speaking to anyone in Slovenian?

"Darcy!" He looked over to see Dr. Jane Foster in the doorway. The small woman rushed over to her side, taking up her hand. "Oh Darcy! Are you feeling okay?"

" _I've been better._ "

Jane frowned at those words. "Darcy. English."

Darcy blinked at her. "I wasn't speaking…Never mind. I never tend to when I'm not feeling well." She shivered. "Why are hospitals so cold?" She sniffled. "I don't want to be here."

Bucky set Jane aside, as Darcy started to look even more uncomfortable than she had before and looked to be on the verge of tears.

" _Tiho, malo ljubezni. Mi bomo poskrbeli za vas_ ," he murmured, rubbing her back.

His words had her settling down, her eyes closing even as she had reached out and took Jane's hand into her own. And soon Darcy was sound asleep.

Standing up straight, he looked over to Tony Stark who was looking at him intensely. "You're the man that can find out anything?"

"I'm nosy as hell, but I don't think that's what you meant," he replied. "Why?"

Bucky moved away from the girl in the bed, murmuring, "Because I need to know when exactly she came over from Yugoslavia."

Arching his brows, Tony asked, "And then?"

"And then I need someone to do some DNA testing," he said quietly. "Can you do that for me?"

Shocked Tony answered, "I'll have my people do it. It'll be very hush-hush."

Bucky nodded and turned to look back at Jane and Darcy. This was going to be one very long day.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Translations (Slovenian):**

 ** _Tiho, malo ljubezni. Mi bomo poskrbeli za vas_** **—** **Quiet, little love. I'll take care of you.**

 **All translations done with my smartphone's translator. Any and all mistakes are unintentional.**

 **And another one shot has hit the target of the internet. Thanks for reading and I hope you're all remembering to stay awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Yes, for those who are wondering, I'm very well aware that I'll be going off the rails as far as the MCU and Darcy Lewis is concerned. But seeing as they haven't taken the time to develop the character and her place within the MCU, I think anything here is fair game. And yes that means this entire story is alternative universe.**

 **Here we are again! Another one shot racing your way. Thank you to everyone that's taken the time to read this. Read! Enjoy! Review!**

 **…**

 **Moving**

It was determined that Darcy's apartment building was not only a rodent infested shithole, but one that was riddled with black mold, as well as high levels of harmful bacteria thanks to the before mentioned rats. As such, she was quickly moved into the mansion with the rest of the Avengers.

Still weak from being sick, she had been ordered in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to lift a finger to work. Darcy wanted to protest, but the truth of the matter was that she hadn't the energy to do anything much less lifting her fingers to do much more than flip Tony the bird.

"Ah, our resident smart ass is feeling a bit better," he cooed.

Darcy only gave him an irritated look before curling up on the bed she had flopped down on and went to sleep.

His humor filled look went away and true worry lit his face. They had been close to losing her. Too damn close, he thought. Leaving the apartment they had set her up in, he went over to Bucky's and Steve's apartment across the hall from Darcy's.

Steve let him in and followed him over to where Bucky was staring out to the world outside.

Tony pulled out the paper, handing it over to him as he said, "She came over during the Kosovo War in 1998. Darcy was seven when she was brought over by none other than…" There was a pounding on the door. "That should be him now."

Steve went over and opened the door. Too shocked to say anything, Clint pushed past him. "Why are you looking into my girl, Stark?"

Looking over to Bucky, saying rather dryly, "Needless to say, he was the one that brought her over and ended up adopting her when he was close to being a kid himself."

Bucky turned to him, asking, "What happened to her mother?"

Clint studied him a moment. "What's it to you?"

Opening the paper, Bucky read it and looked back over to the archer. "Because the DNA test I took says I'm her father."

Clint's eyes narrowed, asking, "How did you find out about Darcy?" He looked around. "Where is she for that matter?"

…

Darcy woke to the sound of someone charging into the apartment. A panic was building within her until she heard, "Darina?!"

She got up and shuffled over to the living room even as Clint was on his way over to her bedroom. He caught her up into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were undercover," she murmured.

"This was an emergency," he lectured her gently. "Tasha called me and I got over here as soon as I could." He pulled back slightly, combing her hair out of her face. "Laura and the kids will be here to see you any moment."

"Aw, Pop, you didn't have to worry her," she muttered even as he walked her back over to her bedroom.

Soon enough he had her lying back down again, as he told her, "You know she would be a wreck unless she saw you for herself." Tucking Darcy into bed, he added, "Rest up and keep working on getting better, sweetie."

"Okay," she sighed, drifting back to sleep.

He left the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself quietly. Once he was in her living room, the others were there from the other apartment. He went over and stood over Bucky, asking him, "Did you love her mother?"

Bucky looked up to Clint. "Does it matter?"

"In how I tell the story, yes," he murmured.

Bucky stood up. "Just tell it straight."

Clint looked at him for a second or two before he said, "I was in Kosovo implanted by Shield with one of the U.N. crews. We had heard one of the more brutal bands of mercenaries had been in the tiny village we had been in. We found the men dead in an open grave in the village center." He stopped speaking for a moment lost in the memories. "The women had hidden in one of the largest basements. From what we found, they barely had enough time to hide Darcy away before the supposed soldiers came into the basement." His lips went flat. "They were all dead. Every single woman there had been terrorized, raped, and had been shot in the head." He looked into Bucky's stone cold eyes. "Everyone except Darcy. She was hidden and I found her sobbing and calling out for her mother." Clint's hand went to Bucky's shoulder, squeezing it. "Given what Darcy did when she was pulled out, her mother was killed with the others there. I'm sorry, Buck."

Bucky let his body fall back onto the sofa. Clint looked over to Steve.

Clearing his throat, Steve said, "He told me about what happened. He was there as a part of a job for Hydra. It hadn't been love between him and the woman, but there was a friendship and respect. She told him when she found out she was pregnant. It wasn't planned, but he took care of the woman as best as he could. He ended up being pulled about a month or two after Darcy's birth."

"They put me in the chair and put me in the box," he muttered. "Made me forget the best part of me."

"So what now?" Tony asked them all.

It didn't take much thought before the answer just came to him. "Take care of our girl," Clint answered.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there went another one shot across the finish line. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're having a wonderful day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next one shot! Please read, enjoy and review.**

 **…**

 **Names**

Loki had been reading for some time before realizing that he was no longer alone in the room. He studied her a moment sitting quietly working on her laptop computer. He moved over so that when she looked up from her screen, he would be directly across from her.

Upon seeing him across from her reading, she asked, "So if you were to start courting a woman in this realm, what would she refer to you as?"

That had him frowning, as he looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said. "What would they call you?"

"I still have no notion of which you speak, woman," he muttered.

"Like if we were dating, would I call you lover or boyfriend or even significant other?"

"We are not dating," he said coolly.

"Totally get that," she said. "And you still haven't answered the question."

"I do not know of which you would refer to me, but I would be calling you a burdensome annoyance," he hissed, getting to his feet.

She let out an unladylike snort. "Like you'd be the first one ever to do that!"

Pursing his lips, he moved so that he was sitting next to her with his mouth next to her ear. "Take care, little mortal. You tread on dangerous ground."

Turning to face him, she breathed, "I am very well aware of where I tread and why, Loki of Asgard. Perhaps you should take your own advice?" She stood up, packing away her things. "Always playing the complex being with so many layers. One of them being such a pain in the ass whenever you deal with me. Makes me think you are pulling my proverbial pigtails with your actions." She turned to look over to him for a moment. Before he knew what she was about, she stood him up and walked him over to where he had been sitting, pressing him back into the seat. She smiled for a moment before she reached up stroked his hair lightly only to have her fingers sink into his tresses. She tugged on the hair until his head was pulled back just so, leaning herself down to look down into his stunned green orbs. "If I had the energy to play games, I might try." She released his head, fetching her things. "But I'm still recovering and my doctor was adamant that I not overtax myself until he gives me the okay to do so." She began to walk away, pausing to ask, "One question before I go?" He nodded. "You don't see me like a daughter, do you?"

This time it was he that snorted. "Far from it."

"Thank goodness!" she told him "I thought for sure that I was never going to get laid again. Later, Loki."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Well? Hope that you're enjoying the stories. Please review to let me know what you think. Thanks for taking your time to read, review and follow/favorite. Take care and please have a lovely day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **One shot! Get your one shot here! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Mom Knows Best**

Laura trooped into the apartment alone, having left off her younger children with Clint and Natasha. She found her oldest child curled up in her favorite homemade afghan and sipping on a tea, as she watched as her friend Jane paced and expound about her new lab and equipment ad nauseam it would seem.

Laura cleared her throat and Darcy's eyes snapped over to where she was. A smile broke out on her face, as she set aside her tea and got up. Rushing over to her, she threw her arms around her.

"Mama," she sighed.

"How's my baby?" Laura asked her, pulling back to comb Darcy's hair out of her face.

"A bit tired, but okay otherwise," she admitted. "Mom, I now have more fathers than any one person should ever need ever."

Laughing she walked her over to the sofa once again saying, "Tell me all about it. But first don't you think you should introduce me to your friend?"

Blushing, Darcy said, "Sorry." Looking over to Jane, she said, "Jane, this is my Mom, Laura Barton." She looked to her Mom. "Mom, this is my boss and best friend Dr. Jane Foster."

"Nice to meet you," Laura said. "When was the last time you ate, Darcy?"

Frowning she replied, "They keep trying to feed me soup."

Smiling Laura said, "How does stew sound?"

"Nana Kiki's chicken stew?"

"I'll see to it you'll get some stew, but I'm sorry to say that it won't be your Nana's," she said with a smile and kissed her temple. Getting to her feet, she told her, "I'll let you know when it's done." Getting up, she left.

She was nearing Clint's apartment before she realized that Jane had followed her.

"You shouldn't have to do any cooking," Jane told her. "We can have it delivered…" Laura's smile had her going quiet.

"We are having it delivered," the other woman told her. "I told them that Darcy hates eating soup when she was under the weather. There was a bet made even." Laughing she said, "What can I say? I know my girl."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there goes another one shot into the (sometimes) welcoming arms of the Internet. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a beautiful day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello one and all! Hope everything is going well in your part of the world. Here's the next chapter. Read! Enjoy! Review!**

 **…**

 **Something in Common**

"You know just because you're adopted, it doesn't give you a greenlight to be an asshat." The words had Loki's head snapping up to look at the Midgardian woman watching him.

Odd one that woman, he thought. This girl was no one to judge him. He got to his feet, strolling over towards her.

"What would you know about what I've been put through?" he demanded. "My family lied to me for millennia! The man that called himself my father knew I would never be allowed the thrown!"

She thought over his words and asked, "Is there a line of secession in Asgard?"

He blinked at her. "Yes, but…"

"It's a yes or no question," she cut him off. "And Thor is older than you, yes?"

"Yes," he answered tightly.

"And any heirs he would have would be placed next in line before you as soon as they were born?"

He went utterly still at those words.

"You yell and scream and for what?" She went closer to him. "Nothing. It never was going to be yours unless Thor died without an heir, and you know that's not going to happen with the way he shacks up with women. Sooner or later there's going to be a baby."

He grabbed her by her arms, lifting her up off of her feet. "What would you have of me, woman?! The All-Father promised…!"

Her hands went to his face, leaning down as she did so. His eyes went wider, as her forehead pressed to his. Her deep blue eyes so close to his own emerald ones. Loki was shaking now, realizing that every one of his exhales was being breathed in by her and he was inhaling hers.

"People, no matter the realm or where they stand in power are utterly fault ridden—regardless of how we may want to wish it be the opposite." He slowly put her down to her feet once more, but didn't release her. "You have a right to be angry about the lying. But don't tell falsehoods to yourself over the reasoning behind the why."

Her hands dropped from his face and she pulled away quickly, as she went over to where there was a bookcase just as Natasha came into the room. Her green eyes narrowed at the sight of Loki staring at Darcy, who seemed to be totally oblivious to him. Darcy plucked out a book, asking of the Russian, "Do you think reading a Russian novel is a wise idea when I'm trying to get well?"

"Entertaining, yes," she said to her. "But also depressing and overall something you more than likely already read for school."

"True," she sighed, putting it back. "I'm off to see if Jane wants to watch a Disney film. You interested?"

"Only if we watched the Russian dubbed version," she said to her. "Your Russian has been getting rusty."

"Okay," she answered. "But you bring the popcorn, Tasha!"

Smiling she agreed that she would, watching as Darcy strolled out of the library. The moment this happened, her eyes shot over to Loki and the smile dropped from her face.

"Tell me about her," Loki said even before she got a word out.

"No."

His eyes shot over to the former Russian assassin. Her face gave away nothing, as she walked away. He sat back down and waited. His brother would be there soon enough and he was easy enough to get to speak.

"Loki!" He looked over to see Thor smiling as he came over. "You're still here. Good! My Lady Jane has invited me to watch a movie about a brave warrior maiden made by a man named Disney. Would you care to join us?"

"Only if you tell me about your Lady Jane's handmaiden Darcy Lewis."

Thinking that over he said, "There isn't much I know."

"Tell me what you know then."

Thor's grin broadened, as he said, "She felled me with her lightning weapon!"

Frowning Loki inquired, "She what?"

For the next half an hour Thor told his brother about Darcy. But what little he knew seemed shallow and completely unlike the woman he had come to know within the last week. Loki didn't say as much to his brother. The last thing he wanted was Thor thinking about what he may be up to.

…

The next day, Loki was in the library once again when Darcy drifted into the room. She put the book she was reading on the table in front of him, pushed his chair slightly back from the table, and proceeded to drape herself in his lap. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let out a sigh.

"Idiots are tiring," she muttered. "And they're mean."

Loki set his book aside, asking her, "What are you about, woman?"

"So okay, I went to class and the professor insists that we work in groups. Which would be great, if one of the guys in my group was as interested in international politics as he is in my girls."

"Your girls?"

She motioned to her breasts. "You know? The girls. Awesome though they may be, I'm not there for him to be judging them. I'm trying to get a degree for my brain, not my tits." She worried her lower lip and added, "And let's face it, I would have a doctorate by now if all I was counting on were my girls." He stared at her when she came up with that. "Just saying." She took another breath and went on with, "And he kept thinking my brain size must be really small given how well-endowed my breasts are. Like a full figured woman can't think what with all the blood going to other places or something." She rolled her eyes. "Asshole."

"And what am I to say to this?"

"Nothing. Just listen and instruct me on how to remove an engine from a car and put it in his parent's house with the note, 'Ask me how I was an asshole and treat women like shit when they say no'."

He studied her a moment before his arms came around her. "Do tell, dear heart. What did this boy do to upset you?"

She looked at him a moment. "Okay. You get points for trying, but that was a bit creepy." His lips twisted into a small smile at that. Darcy settled her head back down on his shoulder. "He tried to one up me in a debate. I totally schooled his lame ass. But then he tripped me and said that he hadn't done anything and I must have fallen down because I'm so top heavy." Her face went a bit red. "Then he proceeded to ask me out, as it was clear that I was trying to find a husband. I told him that I wasn't. He made some crude remarks about how I was trying to find a sugar daddy then."

"Pardon me for asking, but pray tell what is this 'sugar daddy' of which you speak of?"

"It's usually an older wealthy man that will spoil the young girl to her heart's content. The girls tend to be wise enough to catch on to this, but not to the fact that youth only last so long and the next pretty young thing is right around the corner."

"You?"

"No," she answered. "My birth mom after the man she said was dad left was, uh, well, less than wise in getting involved with the man. I don't remember much of it. I was just a baby for the most part. What I do recall is that he was creepy to the max. She was with him until the war. He ran off to Spain, or at least that was what the rumor was when I was looking into my family when I was a kid. Ended up dating a model that was more bones than brains…"

"Bones…"

"Really skinny and not so smart."

"Oh, thank you. Go on."

"There's not much else to say," she admitted. "The guy in class was a jerk and I would really like to know how to remove the engine, put it in his parent's house with that note I told you about."

He nodded. "But why come to me with this? You have more fathers than any one person should lay claim to that would help with this."

"Yes, I do, but the moment they find out that this idiot did that, the guy would be toast!" She snuggled up to him, asking, "Please show me how to do it without being caught?"

"I'd love to do so," he said quietly, rubbing her back. "Truly I would, but you, my dear, need to learn to deal with these things on your own."

"Okay," she said quietly. "It was worth a shot though." She got up from his lap. She turned to him, saying, "If he tries to trip me again, I'm Tazing his lame ass."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"You're the one I'm calling to bail me out of jail."

He was silent a moment before asking, "Why?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and said, "You start an avalanche with a pebble, not a bolder." Loki stood up and caught a hold of her, motioning for her to go on. "I call you, you have to explain to whomever is taking Loki watch that day. They tell everyone else. They go ballistic. They come down to the police station with lawyers. They scare the crap out of the idiot. I get bailed, he gets nailed in the not fun way, and the avalanche is complete."

Loki smiled fully, saying, "You, my dear, are chaos."

"And don't you forget it," she replied and went off on her way once again.

Sitting back down again, Loki reasoned that he had far more in common with the Midgardian female than he would have reasoned. After all, he was the god of lies and mischief. And if there was one thing he knew well, it would be chaos.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there goes another one shot submitted for your approval. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're having a glorious day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's another one shot. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting. Your time is important and the fact that you're taking the time to read my story means the world to me. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Sleeping in Late**

Loki lay in bed, wanting to do nothing more than to dwell in bed too long while he watched the clouds drifting overhead. Never mind the fact that the clouds were in his room and he was the one that had made them in the first place. He was still lying back staring at the clouds when he heard the sound of someone opening his apartment's entrance way. Lifting his head, he looked over to see the front door open. It was a shock to see a mussy haired, sleepy Darcy Lewis dragging a blanket in with her and managing to look like a toddler rather than a full grown earth woman as she stumbled into the apartment. She shut and relocked the door before walking over to his sofa and disappearing.

Blinking he got up and strolled over to his sitting room to find Darcy sprawled on his lounge, hugging the blanket she had carried along with her. He went over and combed her hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here, my little magpie?"

She groaned, saying, "I'm happy for Jane. Really…I am." Her eyes opened and looked up at Loki. "That doesn't mean that I want to hear her and your brother…"

"He isn't my…"

"…like I care," she snapped. "Whatever he is to you, I don't want to hear them having 'happy you came back from your month long trip to Asgard' sex." She pouted. "It's the weekend! I'm supposed to be sleeping until noon and having brunch with plenty of mimosas and yummy food that I will overeat and taking a nap when I go into a food coma."

Chuckling, he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. He put her down and the two ended up curling up on the bed. Darcy was impressed by his clouds right before murmuring good night and falling asleep.

…

After spending most of the morning with his Lady Jane, Thor thought it would be a good idea to see how his brother Loki was doing. But when he didn't find him in his rooms, he went looking for him. It wasn't until he went to the public floor that he found him. He was sitting next to Darcy, who was speaking to a laughing Tony and a smiling Pepper Potts. Natasha was there as well as Clint, both of whom were glaring at Loki—nothing new there, but this time they seemed more intense in their anger. Bucky was sitting on the other side of Darcy along with Steve, both of whom were smiling at her story.

"So there he was on his back…Hi, Thor…And he was still twitching, as I was stepping over him. Not Thor this time, but that dude I was telling you about. Anyway, he was still trying to call me all sorts of things when the campus police showed up. We both got arrested and that's when I called Pepper." She smiled. "Thank you for sending the lawyers and having Friday hack into the security feed to copy the tape of what happened, Pepper."

"You're welcome, Darcy," she said with a smile, looking over to Thor. "Welcome back, Thor!"

"Thank you, Lady Pepper," he said looking at the food covering the table. "What a wonderful feast you have here!"

"Sit!" Darcy told him, as she grabbed up an empty plate. "Let me start you out here." She served him up several of the things on her side of the table and passed it along to Natasha who added more and then to Clint. All he added was bacon, but it was a lot of it.

Clint put it at Thor's seat, asking him, "Want some coffee?"

"That would be excellent!" he said with a grin, as he sat down at his place.

"Where's Jane?" Natasha asked him.

Thor swallowed his food, before saying, "My Lady Jane is currently showering and will be joining us shortly."

Darcy looked at him a moment before asking, "Do you want me to go over and wake her up so she can do all that?"

Thor's cheeks went a little pink. "I'm sure that she's awake by now."

"Dude, I'm not even the god of tricks and lies and I know that was a fib," Darcy said.

Realization hit most of those there, looking from Thor over to Darcy.

"I said it wasn't me," she said, looking around to the others who had thought she was the one having the sex.

"But…" Tony started.

"Jane and I live right next door to each other," she reminded everyone there.

Clint and Nat looked to each other for a moment. Both shrugged and relaxed.

"I told you that you needed better sound proofing," Darcy drawled. "I was in the next apartment to them and it was like a damn earthquake even without the orgasmic screaming on Jane's part." Darcy winked at a blushing Thor. She then worried her lower lip. "I wonder if Bruce got any sleep."

"No, I didn't," Bruce muttered, glaring at Thor as he went over to sit next to Tony. "I'm happy that you're back, but all of us didn't need to know Jane could hit the note E above high C while climaxing." His eyes looked over to Tony. "And I thought you said that my rooms were Hulk proof!" He pointed to now a very red faced Thor. "It sounded like they were going to come through my ceiling at any moment!"

"Oh my God!" Jane exclaimed from the head of the table.

"Congratulations, star girl," Tony teased her. "You now have out done even me…"

Pepper snorted. "Like hell she did."

"I know that, but I wanted her to feel good about this. Just go with it," Tony tried to encourage Pepper, who only rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Oh Janie," Darcy said, going over to her and throwing her arm over her shoulder and walked her over to sit next to Thor. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about." She leaned in close. "I'll tell you the dirt I have on the others later, but get something to eat first. Okay?"

A small smile came to her face and Jane said, "You have dirt on the others here?"

"Of course she doesn't!" Tony said. "She's just a PA…" He paused and looked over to Pepper, who was giving him a bland smile.

"You were saying?" Pepper asked dryly.

His eyes snapped over to Darcy, who wiggled her eye brows. "We're so screwed."

Smiling Darcy began to dig into her breakfast again. There was nothing like a lazy Saturday morning with her family.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there you have it, another one shot shooting off into the internet. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're having a delightful day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next one shot. Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Review to let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **His Chaotic Magpie**

Loki was invisible as he watched Darcy. She was listening to her music and bopping around the lab as she worked. He drifted over next to her and she stopped moving, looking straight at him before rolling her eyes and going back to what she was doing. Frowning, he thought, how odd. No one had ever been able to sense him before when he was invisible. Why could she?

This chaotic magpie could tell it was he, Loki could see as much from her expression. But how did she know…

Pulling her earbuds out, she turned to look straight at him. Walking straight over to him, she told him, "You either show yourself or get out of here…"

Bruce's head popped up. Frowning he said, "There's no one here other than…"

"Loki!" she snapped and when he didn't make himself visible, her eyes narrowed as she growled, "So be it." She turned towards Bruce and said, "You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

Grabbing herself a coffee, she fixed it before taking a sip of it. "No, not strong enough. Espresso!"

At that word, Jane's head popped up. "No! You are not allowed espresso ever again!"

"I need a triple!" Darcy called out. "With Dr. Pepper!"

"I forbid it!" Jane said, running after Darcy but was too slow to catch her intern before she got into the elevator. Looking at Bruce in horror, she said, "We need to stop her now!"

"What's happening?" Bruce asked her as they both went over towards the stairs at a brisk clip.

"Darcy on regular coffee is fine," she told him, as they ran down the stairs towards the common kitchen with Loki following them in order to find out what was so important about not allowing Darcy this drink. "Darcy on espresso is like a hyper blitzed out three year old that doesn't know her own strength and will tear this place apart!" She stopped and panted, adding, "Her on a triple shot espresso with Dr. Pepper?" She tried to think of what it would amount to. "Think somewhere between Captain America on a bad day and a mildly irritated Hulk and that may come close to her attitude when over-caffeinated. She's been known to get ticked off by others breathing too loudly near her, as well as tearing television sets off of walls. And, Bruce, those are the minor occurrences."

"Shit," he breathed, and rushed over to the kitchen with her.

They got there in time to see her finishing off the drink.

"Why?!" Jane demanded.

"Him!" Darcy screamed, pointing to an invisible Loki. "He's supposed to be on parole and I don't care if he goes around like he's the king of the lab, but it's another thing entirely for him to be going around invisible!" She then spun around to where Loki changed locations to and proceeded to pick him up, throwing him straight into the wall. Loki crashed against it, blinking at Darcy in shock as she grabbed him again.

"Listen to me, you fucker," she growled, looking up into his eyes. "I will end you if you pull this invisible bullshit around the tower again!" She proceeded to slam him into the floor, not once, but twice as if he were a ragdoll. Standing over a now visible and very injured Loki, she hissed, "You just earned yourself your first strike." Turning she looked over to Bruce, saying, "I would…appreciate a way…to neutralize the caffeine now please."

Bruce went over towards her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and walked her away. Jane, on the other hand, called the one person she knew could handle what had happened in stride.

…

The men looked around the common floor in shock. Bucky went over and pressed his hand into the indentation that Loki's body had made into the wall of the kitchen.

"Darcy did this?" Tony breathed, in shock looking at the floor where new indents were now littering it. "Our Darcy?"

"Yes," Bruce said to him. "Our Darcy. And what's more, she can see Loki when he's invisible even before she drank the espresso. Even knew when he changed locations, judging by the way her eyes popped over to where he was a moment after she started speaking about him in the kitchen.

Clint walked into the common area and was about to say something when he saw the damage to the room. With narrowing eyes, he asked, "Who let Darcy have an espresso?"

"Oh she didn't just have an espresso," Tony told him. "She had herself a triple with Dr. Pepper."

Natasha came in, looked around, and having heard what was said looked to Tony. "Why?"

"Loki was in the labs invisible and it ticked her off," Tony said. "I'm just so happy she didn't take it out on him there."

Bruce went over to Clint, who looked like he was about to panic. "Not to worry, Clint. As soon as she was finished dealing with Loki, she asked for ways to deal with the caffeine. Which I did, but she's currently having a dance party down in the Hulk play room."

"Why is she in the Hulk fight zone?" Clint asked him.

"She was throwing big things like beds and other things she stubbed her toes on over her time here when not in the hyper zone before she went in there," Tony told him dryly. "Last I saw her she was playing tag with Thor. The winner of each game picks the next song."

Once the others got down to the Hulk playground, they saw that Darcy was dancing on a chunk of a concrete pillar. When she saw Clint and Tasha, she cheered and rushed over to them. Jumping into her father's arms she rested her head on his shoulder. Hugging her tightly, he rocked her.

"Sorry, Pop. I know I promised, but…but it was…creepy having him going around like that and I didn't like it and come on! He's like a frost giant and there's no way I could scare him like just me, right?" She pulled back. "Bruce made me drink like a gallon of water and eat oranges and bananas and I still am starved!" She looked over to Natasha with a beaming smile. "Hi Aunt Tasha!"

Smiling she murmured, "Hello, hummingbird."

"I threw a car!" she exclaimed. "True, it was a compact, but it was still a car and I lifted with my legs and Thor said I have great form." She looked over to Thor, who was smiling as he was walking over. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, indeed, your form for lifting the Midgardian vehicle was perfect," he murmured.

"Excellent," Natasha replied, combing the hair out of Darcy's face.

The younger hyper woman's face lit up as she said, "I think I can arm wrestle Steve now!" And then proceeded to asked Tony, "Can we have sushi? Please?!"

…

Three hours later, fed and watered once again, Darcy fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. Wanting to keep an eye on her, Bruce insisted that she remain in the infirmary. It was as he was there that he saw Loki in the bed across the hall from her. He walked over to where he was staring up at the clouds outside the window.

"Why did you decide going around invisible was a good idea?" Loki glared over at him, but said nothing. "Darcy can see you." His eyes shot over to the brown eyes of the man standing in his doorway. "She was able to track you too." He rocked back on his heels. "Makes me think there's a lot more to Darcy than anyone knows." Bruce began to leave, but Loki's words stopped him.

"She is anarchy personified," Loki breathed. "I should have known she'd be the one being in this realm to see past my illusions." He said nothing for a moment before adding, "She is the most illogical being I have ever met." He closed his eyes, adding, "I think I shall enjoy learning about her."

"Why?" Bruce demanded.

"Because my little chaotic magpie doesn't bore me."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **There you go! Another one shot finished. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're having a delightful day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hey! Hope today is being as awesome as you all are. Here's the next one shot. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **A Slow Motion World**

Darcy woke up to a feeling of dullness. She felt like a sloth in a world full of road runners. Getting up, she got herself an orange juice and sipped on it, as she went about getting ready for the day. But as not even a shower seemed to wake her up, she went over to Jane's room and knocked on the door softly.

Jane was there soon enough, but Darcy couldn't understand what she was saying. She was speaking too fast, she reasoned. It wasn't until a minute later that Jane realized that something was wrong with Darcy when all the younger woman did was blink at her.

"Caffeine crash?" she asked slowly.

Darcy nodded. "Slow-mo world…Very Six Million Dollar man…Weird." She hugged Jane with the sigh, "Pretty day."

Jane hugged her back. "Yes, pretty day. Go back to bed, Darcy."

"Okay." She drifted off, but ended up changing directions, saying, "Wrong way."

…

Loki left the medical floor and went back over to the labs, expecting to see Darcy back to work. When he found that wasn't the case, he frowned and went over to Thor's paramour, Jane Foster.

"Where is Miss Lewis?" he asked, still looking around. "I wish to apologize for what happened yesterday."

"She's in bed," she told him. "It's part of what she goes through when she gets super caffeinated. She'll be useless to work today…" she looked up from her work to find that Loki had already left.

…

Loki found Darcy staring up at her ceiling with a beatific smile on her face. Her eyes drifted over to him and her smile grew.

"Pretty day," she breathed.

Frowning he asked, "What does that mean?"

"Everything is so…pretty," she told him, moving over a bit and patting the bed next to her. "Let me show you."

He went over and laid down next to her looking up at what was only a white ceiling. Darcy moved over and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a long sigh.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What is?"

She blinked at him. "You can't see it?"

"No," he murmured. "Tell me what it is that you're seeing."

Smiling she said, "Why everything, of course."

It was as he was just looking at her that she picked up his hand and pointed it up towards the sky. "The first layer is rather plain, I must admit, but not everything is perfect on the surface. But go past it all, past the building to the sky. It's a lovely shade of blue that isn't crystal blue, but it's not baby blue either. And the clouds are wonderfully fluffy and white, don't you think?"

He looked to where she said and true enough, they were all these things and more.

"But then you go just a bit further out and there's a solar storm today!" She smiled. "No one will take note of it, not really. Not unless they have trouble with their electronics." Her eyes went dreamy. "It's making such pretty colors, don't you think?"

Loki looked and knew without a doubt she wasn't making up what she was describing to him. "How can you see that?"

She shivered, whispering, "My mother taught me when I was a little girl how to not see everything." She blushed. "Oh I should say not react to everything I see." She shivered again. "Saw them coming from miles away…saw them killing the men that day…Saw them…saw them all die…" Her eyes squeeze shut. "But they couldn't see me." Her eyes popped open and she found herself looking into his jade green eyes. "Can't we watch the pretty things, please?"

"Of course, magpie," he murmured, as his arms wrapped around her. "Anything you want."

…

Jane went to the apartment for lunch to check on Darcy and found her staring up at the ceiling with Loki speaking to her quietly.

Frowning she stepped into the room. "Hi guys. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No," Darcy told her. "We're watching a meteor shower happening. But as soon as it finishes, Loki promised to show me how to eat with chopsticks properly."

He smiled, telling her, "It was you that promised me to do that."

"Oh," she breathed. "Okay." She looked over to Jane. "I wanted to introduce him to Asian food. What should I start with?"

Jane thought it over. "You had sushi yesterday."

"Yes."

"How about Korean barbeque today?"

"Brilliant!" she cheered, looking back over to Loki. "It's wonderful stuff Korean barbeque. But someone else has to cook it, as I always manage to burn it." She blush. "I don't do it on purpose. I swear. It's just so boring! And then I get to talking…" she smiled. "I'm a bit of a chatter box."

"Part of your charm," he assured her.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. "Janie, he thinks I have charm. And here I thought it was the drugs the other people were on and not something to do with me."

That had Jane laughing quietly. "Have you gotten any rest at all?"

"Not much," she admitted. "Pretty day, Janie. Very pretty day!"

"Okay, Darce, just remember you have to eat sometime soon or you'll get sick to your stomach, okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

Jane moved to leave and was about to say one last thing when she smelled something tasty. She turned back around to them and found Loki crooning to Darcy, as he was doing his best to see that she was fed her favorite finger foods.

"Once you've eaten, I'll show you the most beautiful crystal rainbow," he murmured.

Darcy's face went dreamy, as she nibbled on a French fry. "Where?"

Picking up a chicken wing, he feeding it to her. "I'll show you after you eat a bit more, magpie."

She chewed and swallowed before asking, "Okay, but can I take a nap first?"

"You know you can," he assured her.

Quietly Jane left them to whatever it was that they were doing. As long as Loki was taking care of her, she didn't have anything to worry about. Right?

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And another one shot has bounced into the Internet. Thanks for reading. Take care and have yourselves a bright and beautiful day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Another day, another one shot. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **The Gatekeeper**

"I am telling you that she is as far seeing as Heimdall," Loki told Thor, who blinked at him in shock.

"How is that even possible?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I can only make a guess. And even then what it could be is…" He thought it over and could only come up with one word for it. "…amazing."

"Why?" Jane asked. "Why would it be amazing if what you say is true?"

It was Thor that was the one that answered. "Because it would make her the first and so far only gatekeeper of Midgard that I know of."

"Gatekeeper?" she asked, alarmed. "But there's no gate to be kept here!" She looked from one to the other. "Is there?"

The two aliens looked to each other and back over to her shrugging. And as they only knew of one being that would know the answer, it would mean only one thing—road trip! Or in their case, a rainbow bridge trip. Which if one thought of it overmuch, sounded like an acid trip during the 1960's. Darcy certainly thought as much. Jane from that moment forward only referred to it as vacation.

When they arrived at the gate entrance of Asgard, Thor was happy, Loki resigned, Jane slightly nauseous, and Darcy was asleep. Loki was the first to realize this, as she was using his chest as a pillow.

Jane was in total disbelief and slightly pissed off. "Darcy!"

The other woman's head snapped up, as she asked sleepily, "Are we there yet?"

"How could you fall asleep?!" the petite astrophysicist asked her. "The trip was only like ten seconds long!"

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "It took forever!" She looked around. "Cool digs." She looked up into Loki's curious gaze. "Can we please get something to eat soon? That trip took so long! And I could use a restroom too now that I think of it."

"Welcome to Asgard, Darcy of Midgard, daughter of James, gatekeeper of Midgard." She turned slowly and looked up until she found the warm smiling eyes of Heimdall.

"Thank you," she answered, moving over to stand in front of him. "Lovely to meet you at last Heimdall of Asgard, son of Odin, gatekeeper of Asgard." She stood there a moment before asking, "Do I have to curtsy or something? I'm still learning those pesky manners and curtesy business."

Smiling Heimdall, told her, "That is unnecessary."

"Wait a minute!" Jane snapped. "You knew that you were the gatekeeper of earth?"

Darcy looked over to Jane for a moment rolling her eyes. "Well, yeah." She looked over to Loki. "I'm still wondering why she hasn't asked how it was that I took up the position of her intern given the fact that I was a political science major." The corner of Loki's mouth ticked up in humor.

"You were the only one that applied," Jane pointed out.

She nodded. "Yes, I was the only one to apply."

Jane's eyes narrowed at those words. "Did you fix it so that you were the only one to apply?"

"No," she said. "I did no such thing." Darcy looked over to Thor. "My Aunt Natasha did, because I really needed those six credits." She crossed her arms over her chest muttering, "Stupid biology class." She looked over to Thor. "They wanted me to cut open a baby pig to look inside of it! It wasn't like it was for food either. There are drawings of that shit and the professor sprung it on us and I freaked out!" Blushing she admitted, "My Taser may have been involved."

Thor's face broke out into a large grin. "May have been?"

Throwing up her hands, she confessed, "Okay, it was so totally involved! But in my defense, he freaked me out putting that dead pig in front of me the way he did!"

Heimdall nodded to this, saying, "The Midgardian teacher was attempting a joke along with something that is referred to as copping a feel." He pursed his lips for a second before smiling. "Well played, Lady Darcy."

Jane made a choking noise followed by her asking, "Who was it?"

"Dr. Jamison," Darcy muttered. "He left a bruise on one of my girls, Janie. He's just lucky that I didn't pepper spray him. But I didn't want to accidently hurt anyone else when I took him down." She pouted and looked over to Loki. "He left a bruise on one of my perfect girls. That idiot is lucky I didn't kick him in his business."

"His business?" Thor asked.

"What's the one place a man doesn't want to be kicked?" Darcy asked them all.

Frowning Thor asked, "In front of his fellow warriors?"

"Think less of location and more sensitive sexual organs," Jane was the one to say, fighting off a smile as she did as much.

"Oh," the big blond replied, looking over to Darcy. "Did this fool hurt you greatly?"

"No, he didn't, but the girls are a bit sensitive. And once my Pop found out, he was in a very sorry state," she replied. "He took Aunt Tasha with him to talk to the professor too." She looked over to Jane. "You should have seen that jerk after their little talk with him."

"Scared?" her friend asked.

"The man pissed himself," she said. "And the college said as long as I stayed well away from him, they wouldn't toss me from the school. And seeing that Bruce was having his big, green anger beast issues just starting at the time at Culver, what was going on with me and the idiot professor was nothing! But I still needed the credits in science and I am so sorry I didn't tell you, Janie, but with everything that happened…" She shrugged. "It sort of slipped my mind."

Laughing now, Jane hugged her friend. "I'm so glad your aunt did that for you." The women were smiling as they looked into each other's eyes, as the elder of the two said, "All this wouldn't have been the same adventure without you."

"Damn straight!" Darcy agreed. "Now let's get this party started. I'm sure we're meant to see more than the gates of this place."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Another one shot is complete. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, not to mention, follow/favorite. Have a great day everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Howdy! Hope all is going well. Here's the next one shot. Enjoy!**

 **…**

 **Meeting the King**

It was a very happy Darcy who was munching away on a red, ripe apple that Loki had given to her as they rode towards the castle. She was very casually looking around, sitting behind Loki and making her absent comments about this or that. Loki was finding the journey to be the most enjoyable one he had taken going towards what he had always thought of as a prison rather than a home. Jane, on the other hand, was clinging to Thor with her eyes squeezed shut. Apparently, she was far from fond of neither the height at which she was sitting on the horse nor the pace Thor kept.

"Poor Jane," Darcy said as she looked over to her friend. "Clearly she needed to ride more roller coasters as a child."

"I _hate_ roller coasters!" Jane snapped at her.

"Really? But they're so much fun!" she told her. "For Pete sake! You're acting like you're going a hundred miles an hour."

"We _are_ going fast!" This was of course topped off by a scream when Thor jumped over a three foot hedge.

"I'm telling you, Loki," Darcy muttered. "She is so missing out on the fun stuff by acting like a damsel in distress. She's behaving like she's never been horseback riding before in her life. I think her issue is that she likes being in control rather than the passenger." She hugged him. "Thanks for the sticking charm and the apple."

"You're very welcome, my dear," he replied, patting her hand at his waist.

…

"Next time, I want to be in charge of the reins!" Jane announced, as they were about to enter the throne room.

Thor was looking like a crestfallen puppy at those words.

"Jane, rope it in," Darcy told her. "You're being a drama queen and you're not even being all that good about it."

Glaring at her, Jane said, "I don't know…"

"Do you trust Thor?" Darcy asked, talking right over her friend. "Well? Do you?"

Frowning, she said, "You know I do."

"Then what's the issue? You're being a big baby because you're like the worst control freak outside of Tony Stark!"

"I am not!" she exclaimed.

"You are too infinity, end of debate," Darcy declared. "Now stop upsetting Thor, pull yourself together, and put on a smile like you mean it. You may not care what Loki and Thor's father may think of you…"

"He's not…" Loki started.

"He raised you from the time you were a babe in arms," she snapped. "He is so your father. Deal with it." Turning to her friend, she went on with, "Jane, you may not care what he thinks of you, but Thor does. So if you want this relationship to work, fake it until you make it." She turned to face Loki and added, "And remember I was adopted too. I know how it works better than you probably do. They are your parents. They love you. You may have wanted the throne, but you are worth more than a title and you need to let go of the anger because of the lies. The hate and anger benefit no one, least of all you." Straightening out her clothing. "Now can we please go in there so I can start being all lady like and shit?"

Laughing Loki offered her his arm. "You never disappoint, my little magpie."

Jane looked over to Thor, as Darcy and Loki walked into the building. "I-I guess I was overreacting."

A flush filled Jane's cheeks at Darcy's retort from the building of, "No kidding!"

"I'm sorry," Jane said to him. "It's just…I guess Darcy's right. I hate not being in control. I trust you."

Smiling Thor leaned down and kissed her brow. "I know."

They all ended up walking to the front of the throne together. Both Loki and Thor knelt in front of their father, Jane did so after a moment, and Darcy just kept standing as she looked around the chamber they were in.

"You know this place looked so much smaller from Earth," Darcy said, as she kept looking around. "Perspective is everything you know."

"Yes that it is," came the voice from the throne itself.

She looked over to see a white haired man with a golden eye patch, as well as golden armor. "Oh look! It's your dad!" Darcy looked over to the three kneeling next to her. "Well, don't that beat all?" She looked back over to Odin. "Uh, can I have a redo? I got caught up in all of this…" She pointed all around her. "No disrespect intended."

The All Father's lips twitched at those words. "Of course."

"Thank you!" She kneeled next to Loki, muttering, "A heads up would have been nice."

Loki was barely able to stop himself from laughing, but he did. Soon enough they were all back on their feet once again and taken over to the dining room.

They were shown their seats and plates of food were placed in front of them before the feast was announced.

Darcy was in the middle of devouring her food, when she was asked by Sif, "So how is it that you came to be the gatekeeper of earth?"

"I haven't an inkling how that happened. But my birth father is a super soldier and my birth mother was a gypsy if that means anything," she told them, as she was doing her best to remove the meat from a rib in the most lady like way possible. Unfortunately she was failing at this, but didn't seem to care or mind that this was the case. "Okay! I'm just eating it off the bone!" She picked up the rib and took a bite, letting out a hum of delight. "This is so good!" Darcy finished what she was eating of the meat before cleaning off her face. "Sorry about my poor manners, but I was having a time and a half with that!"

Loki leaned over with his napkin in hand and wiped off a spot of the sauce that managed to get onto her forehead.

"Thank you," Darcy breathed. "I really need to learn how to eat more neatly."

"You are very welcome, magpie," he murmured, sitting up straight.

It was about this time that the overwhelming shocked silence caught Darcy's attention. Looking around, all she could see were shocked faces—this included and wasn't limited to Thor, Jane, and the King and Queen.

Looking over to Loki, she asked in a voice that was a stage whisper, "Nothing dropped out of my mouth onto the girls, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Loki answered.

She looked him over. "And you're spotless." She paused as she thought a moment. "Can you teach me how to eat properly? I'm tired of the dry cleaners looking at me funny every time I take shirts in to be spot cleaned."

Loki smiled at that. "We'll speak of it later."

"Okay," she murmured, looking around the table again. "So how are you all doing? Well, I hope?"

It was a smiling Lady Frigga who answered, "We are doing well, thank you, Lady Darcy." She looked over to Loki, saying, "You seemed to have made a friend, my son."

His head lowered slightly, saying, "She has been a breath of fresh air for me on Midgard."

"Why he should find my brand of crazy refreshing, I'll never know," Darcy said with a smile. "But I'll take it."

"How is it that a woman that is so nonsensical could garner the respect of earth's mightiest heroes I wonder?" Odin's words were harsh and had Jane glaring at the man that would be her father-in-law if she had anything to say about it.

But all Darcy did was smile as she said, "People in glass houses really shouldn't throw stones, sir."

"Are you calling me nonsensical?"

"You? Never," she replied. "But some of your choices could have been better." She shrugged. "Poor decision making—I suppose it's an interplanetary thing even in one so, so, so, so, so etcetera old." She tilted her head, studying him. "But this isn't about me or even about Loki. This is about Thor and his choice of Jane, isn't it?"

Odin looked about ready to snap when Frigga's hand covered his, squeezing it slightly and thus calling his attention to her.

"Who are you really angry at, my dear? Her, for calling you out on your attempt to start a fight in order to get Thor away from the Midgardians or yourself for falling for Lady Darcy's tactics?"

Darcy leaned over towards Loki, breathing, "I did all that?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"Damn, I'm better than I thought," she replied, making him have to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing aloud.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there went another one shot past the finishing line into the Internet. Thanks for reading. Please if you could review. Take care and have yourselves a magnificent day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Yes, I know Frigga was killed off, but this is my fanfiction and I'll keep alive the characters I want to. LOL! Yeah, I was kind of bratty there, but remember this is alternative universe, people.**

 **Hi, everyone! Here's another one shot! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Lectures**

The dinner was soon called over, as Odin quickly tired of the company. Frigga, on the other hand, wished to speak to Loki alone. Darcy asked Thor to show her back over to the observatory so she could speak to Heimdall again. She went over to Loki, hugging him.

"You can come get me when you're done here," she told him. "And don't forget to bring some dessert, okay?"

Smiling, he combed her hair out of her face. "Preferably chocolate?"

Grinning she said, "You know me so well!"

Once the others were gone, Loki briefly looked over to the woman he had known as his mother. "What do you wish to speak of?"

Frigga studied him a moment in silence. He looked like he was trying to gaze anywhere other than at her. She went over to him and gently turned his face towards her own.

"Loki, my boy," she breathed. "I have never been as proud as I am of you right at this moment."

Pulling back, he blinked at her in shock. "But…"

She nodded. "Yes, I know. And you are paying for your wrongs, are you not?"

He nodded slowly.

"I am and shall always be your mother," she told him. "Regardless of whom birthed you. And I am proud of you, not only because you are showing strength by becoming the man I knew you'd always become…" She smiled at him warmly. "…but because you have exceeded my expectations."

"How?" he demanded. "I failed! I am on probation on the very planet I failed to defeat that is filled with mortals that are no better than ants!"

"Did you fail, I wonder?" That had him looking to her sharply. "I am no mind reader, but I know my son." She went closer to him, studying his face. "You knew it would fail, did you not?"

His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"How could it not?" she pressed. "It was bound for failure the moment your brother and his friends showed up for the fight. What's more, I think you knew it."

"I don't know what…"

"Don't try to play me for a fool," she snapped in the tone of voice that told him that he had best tread carefully. "You weren't there for yourself, but rather someone else." She stepped to his side. "Someone who must have scared you down to the bone…"

"Really! Must I listen to an old woman's ravings and guesswork?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Ahh, I was correct," she murmured, walking away from him. "Who was it?"

"Mother, that wasn't about anyone else…" She looked towards him and saw the fear blatant on his face. "Please, Mother, just…just please leave it alone?"

Frigga nodded to this, but ended up saying, "If ever you wish to speak of it, you know where I am."

He rushed over to her, kissing her temple. "Thank you, Mother."

"You are very welcome…" She smiled up at him. "…my son."

…

"You trust too easily," Heimdall told Darcy. "Loki isn't a good man."

"He's changing," she pointed out to him. "He's no saint, but he's becoming more than he ever was before."

He thought that over before he nodded, but added, "He could betray you on a whim."

Her head lowered slightly, sighing heavily. "I know." She looked over to the other gatekeeper. "But if I don't give him a chance to prove that he is more than the villain he portrayed, then I will have already failed him."

Back in the shadows was none other than Loki, having heard their words. It was then that he knew that he had to be more—if only for Darcy.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And another one shot is out to you on the Internet. Thanks for reading. Please if you could, review. Take care and I hope that you're all having a wonderful day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor or any other parts of the MCU or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here we go again! Another one shot and look! We have a guest! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Doom**

Darcy awoke slowly, her head hurting and certain that she hadn't drank that much the night before. They had come back from Asgard two nights before. Darcy had been sure that Jane would be telling everyone that she was the new and, so far, only gatekeeper of Midgard. Jane, as it turned out, was far too busy doing science to be concerned about telling everyone her best friend's business—at least not until a time she wasn't so preoccupied with, you know, the science.

On the second night of her science bender, Darcy thought it might be a good idea to feed her aswell as the rest of her charges. And since she needed some air, she thought going to the small Chinese place down the way wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Apparently it was, as the next thing she knew she was waking up in the middle of what appeared to be a mad scientist's lab with one hell of a headache. And if that weren't enough, whomever had taken her had either broken or just removed her glasses. She ended up having to squint while looking around, which did nothing for her headache.

It took a good five minutes to realize one of the metal thingies that she had been looking at had eyes and that it was staring right back at her.

"Wow," she breathed. "They were right."

"About what, pray tell?" the deep masculine voice of the man who had been staring at her asked.

"When you stare into the abyss, it _does_ stare back," she replied. "Go figure."

He was silent a moment before a deep rumbling laugh echoed through the large room. The man in what she could now see was a green hood and cape along with that metal mask strolled over to where she was tied down.

"You are very odd," he said. "Very unlike what I thought you'd be like."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I get that more than you'd think." Looking around again, she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have my glasses around here, would you? I can't see as much without them."

"You lost them in our struggle," he said casually. "I expect the Avengers will find them any moment now." His eyes went cold as he stared at her. "And you the perfect bait."

"Me? I think not," she replied. "I'm the personal assistant. If you wanted bait, you should have gotten someone with more clout."

"Oh no, little one, I got the perfect individual, seeing as you are the most helpless of the lot. What wouldn't they do to get you back?"

"I don't have a clue," she answered honestly. "You wouldn't happen to have an energy drink around would you?" When all he did was blink at her. "You knocked my head pretty badly and I use sports drinks sometimes to get rid of headaches. It's the caffeine you understand."

"I more than understand," he muttered. "And no I have no energy drinks…"

"Espresso? That'll work too."

"This isn't a café!"

"So you want to hear me bitching and whining until they come to play the hero? That could take hours, you know?"

He growled and muttered, "I can knock you out again."

"Yeah, but what's the point of that? You need me screaming and being all helpless like. You don't want me all, 'Oh God, my head hurts and the big mean man is not giving me coffee!'" she looked to him. "Your rep would take a serious blow with that one."

"How?!" he demanded.

"By putting up with me, the whiner, when all you had to do was give me a fucking espresso so I'd shut up." She looked at him. "That doesn't speak well as to your evilness as much as your wisdom in keeping a smartass quiet."

"An espresso?"

"Yes."

"Just one?"

"Three." His fists balled up. "With Dr. Pepper, please?"

…

Loki had gone to the labs searching out Darcy when he heard it.

" _Loki!_ " Darcy's scream of rage and terror nearly had his heart stopping. He ran to the labs only to find that she wasn't there at all.

"Where is she?!" Loki demanded of them.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked Loki, who looked like he was about to freak out.

"Darcy," he said, this calling the attention of the others there.

"What are you about?" Thor asked him.

"Didn't you hear it?" he asked him, just as Bucky and Steve raced into the labs.

"Where is she?!" Bucky asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know," Loki told them. "Not here apparently."

" _Loki!_ "

That time Thor did hear her, as well as the super soldiers and Loki as well. Fearful now, he looked towards Thor. "Let me find her!"

"Do it!" Thor told him. "Now!"

"What's going on?" Jane demanded, even as Loki lifted his hand and a ball of energy formed above his palm.

Tony and Clint went running into the labs with Nat on their heels. It was Thor and Bruce that stepped between the agents with their weapons and Loki, who was staring intently at the ball of energy in his hand.

"Something's going on with Darcy," Bruce told them. "She's been yelling I think, but I can't hear her…"

"I can," Thor answered, looking towards Clint. "Loki, her father and the Captain are able to hear her as well."

" _Loki!_ "

"Found her!" He looked up to Thor who nodded and he vanished from sight.

"Friday, could you hear Darcy?"

"Yes, sir, and I have been tracking her down since the second time she called out," he said. "Sir, I do believe that she is at Dr. Doom's laboratory."

"Him again?" Steve looked over to Tony. "What's this like the fifth time this month alone that he's been coming at us?"

"Yeah, but doesn't the Fantastic Four usually handle him?" Bucky was the one to inquire.

"I have a better one for you—why did Darcy call Loki?" Clint asked. "She had a reason above and beyond just needing someone whose mojo can beat Doom's."

"Could it be a trap?" Jane asked them. "She wouldn't want any of you to be hurt or killed because of her. You know it."

…

When Loki arrived it was just in time to catch Darcy, as Doom had tried to throw her out of the building. She had managed to slow herself from even getting as far as the balcony with her fingers digging trenches into the floor of the lab before Loki was able to stop her completely. Pulling away from him, she launched herself at Doom again, slamming her feet into his gut and knocking the wind straight out of him.

Upon realizing the person that had caught her and was currently having trouble seeing was Loki, she let out a hiccupping sob and soon enough she was in his arms.

"He hurt me!" she cried. "And-and he called me a bitch! I'm not a bitch, am I?"

"No, my sweet," he assured her, his red eyes glaring down a staggering Victor Von Doom. "Did you drink the espresso drink as before?"

"Yeah," she told him sniffling. "He told me that there was a trap here and I knew if anyone could get around it, it would be you." She blinked up with tears fresh in her eyes. "My shoulder and back really hurts." She tried to look at her own left shoulder blade area. "Is there still a piece of metal sticking out of it?"

He looked over to where she was trying to check out and sure enough there was a piece of what had to have been the metal restraints he used on her. Letting out a growl, he kissed her forehead and walked her off to the side.

"Stay right here." He checked the place over for a trap. Certainly there had been one, but it was rather mundane compared to many of the ones that Doom had made in the past. Magically he dismantled the trap. The others would be there before too long, so he didn't have much time.

With each step he took towards the other man, he changed into his frost giant form. Blue skin with a raised pattern and enraged blood red eyes came into being. Standing in front of the injured man, he glared at him.

"You thought to take what is mine?" Loki asked, his voice hard and unyielding. "To hurt my magpie?"

Doom's eyes went wide at those words.

"Listen well, mortal. You go near my chaotic little magpie again and there won't be enough of you left to put into a grave." Turning he went back over to Darcy, who was now having trouble breathing as well as standing.

Changing back to his non-Frost Giant appearance, Loki scooped her up just as the Avengers arrived. Bucky went straight over to Darcy, as did Nat and Clint.

Panting Darcy looked towards Clint, breathing, "Papa, it hurts."

"I know, baby," he murmured. "Just hold in there." Clint looked over to Loki. "Get her over to medical right now. We'll be over as quickly as we can. We need to deal with this asshole first."

Loki nodded and vanished from sight with Darcy in his arms.

The Avengers looked over to Dr. Doom nearly as a single unit. It was about this time that Victor realized his monstrous mistake. Miss Lewis may very well be one of the non-combatives in the group, but she was in no way weak. And even though she could hold her own in a fight, this didn't mean that the Avengers wouldn't hunt down any that would mean her harm. As they stepped closer to him, all he could think was one thing.

 _Well that didn't go as planned._

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Another one shot finished and out to you all! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting. It's been such fun having you all along for the ride. Thanks again and I hope that you're all having a fab day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hi! Here's the next one shot. Enjoy.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **Healing**

The surgery lasted five hours to remove what turned out to be a ten inch steel band that was buried in her shoulder, upper arm, and came too damn close for comfort to her heart and lungs. To top it off, thanks to the caffeine she had drank, they also had to do some of the pre-op with her so wired that she couldn't stay still. Loki helped where and when he could.

When the surgery was finally over, he joined the others in the waiting room. Looking over towards Thor, he nodded. Relief flooded Thor even as Jane let out a sob. Laura had rushed over with the kids the moment she had heard that Darcy had been injured. Clint was holding Laura, trying to assure her that their girl would be fine. Natasha was taking care of Nathaniel even as Steve and Bucky were playing around with the older children.

Clint looked over to see Loki waiting for their attention, even as Tony and Pepper got to their feet in anticipation of what was going to be told to them.

"The surgery just finished," he told them. "She's doing well."

Bruce came through the doors next, going over to Clint.

"It's like they thought," he said to him, looking over to Laura. "But luckily it missed both her heart and lungs."

Both sagged in relief at those words.

Loki went over sitting down next to his brother and Jane Foster. They looked over to him expectantly.

"They want some time before any can see her."

Thor patted his shoulder. Loki leaned forward, resting his face into his hands.

…

Darcy's eyes opened slowly, blinking up at the ceiling. Shivering she tried to pull the blankets, but found that she couldn't move one of her arms as it was in a cast from her shoulder to her wrist. Confusion had her frowning and she was about to call out for someone when she felt the blanket being pulled further up onto her chest. Looking over, she saw Laura smiling at her.

"Mama," she murmured.

"Yes, baby," she answered. "I'm right here. Get some rest."

"Okay," Darcy sighed, as her eyes slid shut.

She didn't wake again for another five hours. When her eyes opened, she turned to see Loki with his head on the bed with his eyes closed. Her hand lifted shakily and went to his head, lacing her fingers through his hair. He awoke slowly, looking up at her face. Sitting up, he went over towards her. Slipping into the bed with her, he wrapped his arms around Darcy. Kissing her temple, he nuzzled her ear.

"My sweet girl," he breathed. "My brave, sweet girl."

"Loki," she murmured, turning her face towards his.

Taking up her hand, he laced his fingers through hers, kissing each of her digits. Wrapping his arms around her, he let out a long sigh.

Pressing her face into his neck, she told him, "You came."

"Always," he assured her.

Darcy rested her hand on his chest, resting it over his heart. Kissing her forehead, he told her, "Rest and heal, my sweet."

Humming she allowed her eyes to close, falling back to sleep.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **That was so sweet that it nearly needed a diabetic warning. LOL! Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all remembering to stay awesome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next one shot! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **An Ex Comes a Calling**

To say that her break up with Ian was bad was about as big of an understatement as one could get. When she last saw him, she was pretty sure he was yelling something about hoping that her iPod died and her tits withered up. She wasn't sure, as the plane she was approaching at the time had just started and he wasn't as loud as it was. And given how she had once screamed at him to grow the fuck up or he would have to start dating a nanny to be not only his girlfriend tending his baby dicked self, but his keeper too—well, she thought his insults were relatively mild in comparison. And if that had been all, it would have been enough. But no, the asshole tried to steal Jane's work and declare it his own.

She had him as well as every place he was known to go searched. Everything that was Jane's was taken back to her. Ian also had been tossed from school and his credibility sorely damaged. Darcy seriously doubted he had anything close to credibility left within the scientific community at all.

Their last meeting where she had refused to speak to him at all, had Ian fuming. The fact that she stood next to Jane, as the woman she called her best friend tossed everything Darcy handed to her at his head, didn't help their last time seeing each other go any more smoothly either. She had also thought that would be one of the last times she would ever see him. Darcy couldn't have been more wrong.

It had been while she was at work, in the middle of typing out the scheduling for the next two weeks, when she heard a throat clearing behind her. She looked over and saw Ian standing there, attempting to look anywhere but at her.

"Ian," she murmured, as she went back to work. "Are you here for work or personal business?"

"Work, of course," he said tightly. "As if I would want to speak to you again if I could help it."

"Ever the charmer." She finished and stood up, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

Glaring at her, he stated, "I'm here to speak to Dr. Foster about attaining employment with her as her intern."

"She doesn't need one. And even if she did, which again I must point out she doesn't, you would still have to go through human resources at Stark Industries just like every other poor schmuck out there in the world." She walked out from between her desk and Ian, adding, "And then you would have to deal with the lab's manager." She grinned acidly. "Care to guess who that is?"

"You bloody bitch! You're doing this on purpose!"

"What would be that?" she asked him.

"You are ruining my career!"

She pointed to him and said, "You did that all on your own, Ian." She went up into his face. "You were stealing Jane's work and claiming it as your own and yet I'm the one to blame?" She slammed her hands into his chest, making him stagger back away from her. "You ass! How dare you?! Jane's work is utterly her own and you thought you could steal it? And let me guess, were you planning on blaming me for it in the long run?" From the way his eyes hardened, she had hit the nail on the head. "You sonofvabitch!" Her fist slammed into his jaw so hard, it not only knocked him clean off his feet but knocked him out as well. Picking up the receiver, she called the one person she could count on in a situation like that.

"Loki, can you help me with a personal problem?"

He was silent a moment before asking, "And what would that be, my dear?"

"Have you ever had one of those days where an ex-lover comes to visit? With some exes, it's cool. This isn't one of those cases."

"Not lately, but I know of which you speak. Is that's what happening now to you?"

She sighed heavily. "Sort of. Kind of. Well, it ended badly and he was being an ass and I knocked him out. So can you help me move him out of here? He's cluttering up my office space…" She paused as she thought about kicking him in the balls, but shook off the thought. "…and Jane's going to be back soon from that meeting. He can't be here when she gets back. Because as much as I hate him, Janie really hates him a whole hell of a lot more. He tried to steal her work."

"I'll be there momentarily."

Loki ended up coming over with not only Thor, but Bucky, Steve, and her Pop. She pointed straight over to Ian, who was by this time waking up. By the time Steve had gotten him to his feet, Tony had entered the labs, as had Jane.

"You low down little shit!" Jane ran over and kicked him in the groin. "I should string you up by your balls, you fucking…"

Darcy looked over to Loki. "I told you she hated him."

"Her interesting vernacular told me as much," Loki said casually.

"Hey, I totally got him to sort of admit he was going to frame me for the theft he did," Darcy said, making Loki's eyes go hard. "I thought he was going to, but the way he reacted to me saying as much just put the nail into that coffin as it were." She went over to Loki, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I was an idiot to think he wanted a relationship with me. He stole Jane's work, cheated on me, and he was going to blame me for what he stole."

Thor heard what Darcy said even as he was pulling his lady Jane away from the man she was attacking physically and verbally. He released her, telling her, "Go at him, my sweet, but do try not to kill him."

"Yes, no killing in my labs," Tony told her. "The paperwork involved is horrible."

"How would you know? Pepper probably does all of yours," Darcy said with a cheeky grin to which Tony winked at her. "That does it! I need to become a billionaire so someone else can do all of my paperwork." That gained several snorts of laughter from around her.

It ended up being Steve who was the voice of reason. He got Ian out of the labs and into medical, but not before he was searched as no one there wanted to take the chance of him stealing more work. This turned out to be an excellent idea, as not only had Ian a device to corrupt computers, but also was about to steal more work via thumb drives.

"I'm so sorry, Jane," Darcy told her later. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Jane hugged her friend, telling her, "How many times do I have to tell you that Ian or what he did wasn't your fault?"

"If I hadn't…"

"How were you to know he was going to do what he did?" her friend and boss pointed out to her. "He had us both fooled."

Darcy just nodded, as she walked away looking dejected as she went. Loki seeing her disheartened, followed her out toward the roof of the building. She was wrapping the sweater all the tighter around herself, as she looked out at the landscape of New York.

"What kind of gatekeeper am I if I can't keep Jane or her work protected?" she asked Loki when he joined her.

He was silent a moment before asking, "How did you discover his treachery?"

She thought it over, saying, "I found somethings out of place. It didn't make any sense. Jane wouldn't have put them in the order they were in and it didn't fit into my way of sorting. So I did a lab clean up. I found whole bundles of information collected together that had no business being in the same file. What's more is that I found duplicates of reports and files that I never made. I keep track of all that, as none of it can leave the lab." She went closer to Loki, who took her into his arms. "It was clear that whomever did what had happened was a scientist, as there was a certain logic to how they did it. I planted things. False reports. Made them look like Jane's work. I caught Ian hacking the computers to get and copy the reports. He was fired and his name became mud within the scientific community." She snorted in an unladylike manner, saying, "He cheated on me too. Nothing between us was real. He said my ass was fat and my tits were fake. I told him they weren't implants and that the only thing fake there were his balls."

He snorted with laughter.

But what met his ears next had him hugging her all the tighter. She let out a sniffling sob. "He-he said some awful things about me." Looking up into his green eyes, she breathed, "Which didn't hurt me as much as he would have hoped considering I told him his marble sized balls and breakfast sausage of a wiener couldn't satisfy a girl let alone a woman. It was then that he told me that he had been sleeping with someone else the entire time we had been dating."

That's when it became clear it hadn't been the boy's words, but rather his thoughtless actions that had hurt her. Everything from his thievery to his infidelity had hurt her. But what to say?

He ended up hugging her and rubbing her back, as he breathed, "Do you want me to set his pants on fire?"

Loki felt as she let out a little giggle against his chest. "No, you don't have to." She lifted her head, saying, "I would ask you if you could give him a raging case of the clap or a bad case of crabs, but I would be really too curious how you would do it and too worried about you getting caught in the long run." She pressed a single finger over his lips when it looked like he was going to protest this, adding, "No, you wouldn't be caught, but it doesn't stop the worry from happening."

He kissed her finger, pulling it away. "Let's find ourselves a quiet place, my sweet."

"And do?"

"Whatever you wish," he murmured.

A smile bloomed on her face, as she repeated, "Whatever I wish?" Sinking in closer to him, she breathed, "But what if what I want to do is you?"

The corner of his mouth ticked up. "As you wish."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And another one shot is uploaded to the Internet. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a wonderful day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hi! Here it is another beautiful day and what do we have? Yes! Another one shot! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Sexy Time**

The sex had been insanely awesome. Like epically awesome. Like she couldn't come up with enough words for the greatness of it awesome. And to top it all off, he was a being that liked to cuddle. This would have bothered her, if not for the fact that he didn't heat up but rather tended to go a bit cooler. And as she tended to radiate heat, she loved this coolness.

"You're awesome in the sack and run cold," she murmured. "You do know that I'm going to be on you like white on rice during summer?"

Loki chuckled, kissing at her slightly swollen lips. "What about during winter?"

"Then too," she admitted. "You're yummy, cool, and know exactly what to do to make everything…" She nipped at his jaw, hearing him growl low in his chest when her bite was followed by a slow lick soothing the sting. "…perfect." She nuzzled his neck. "Best sex ever, by the way."

"You weren't just lying beneath me, my sweet," he murmured, his hand gliding down to her ass and cupping it.

Frowning, she asked, "Where's the fun in that?"

Laughing he kissed her, deeply as he rolled her beneath himself. Pulling back slightly, he pressed his girth deeply within her once more.

"Perhaps I should show you?" he purred.

"And maybe I should show you…"

"Darcy, you'll never believe…"

Darcy looked over towards Jane who was staring at them stunned and in too much shock to do much more than point at them.

"Jane?" She looked into Darcy's eyes. "Leave."

"But…you…and Loki?" She looked from one to the other and back again.

"Janie, I'm trying to achieve nirvana via multiple orgasms again. Leave."

"But…"

"I am so going to start throwing things at your head and trust me when I say that I won't be throwing pillows!" she roared. "Get out!"

Running out of the room, the door slammed behind the fleeing scientist. The silence in the room was dense for a moment while Darcy was doing her best to calm herself.

"Okay," she sighed. "Totally sorry about that. It's clear that I need multiple locks and to use them." She kissed his still mouth. "Now where were we?" She thought that over and said, "Okay, the banter was going nowhere. And words, well, aren't going to work right now." She rolled them over so she was now on top. Smiling down at him, she noticed that he was looking very grim. "What's wrong?"

"The Avengers won't be happy about us fornicating."

"First of all, we were fucking each other's brains out and achieving the myth of multiple orgasms. That is nothing to sneeze at. And yeah, I totally dig that they all love me and want the best for me. But I'm a grown ass woman with needs and I need you."

He blinked at her. "You…"

"I _need_ you," she breathed. "And it isn't just sex, though I have to repeat—Best. Sex. _Ever_." Darcy lowered her forehead to his, breathing, "You get me." Rubbing her nose against his, she added, "Not many people do."

"No one has ever needed me before," he breathed.

"They're idiots," she sighed. "I confuse most and even the people that love me, get muddled by how I am." She cupped his face. "And you're so beautiful." She rubbed her thumb over his lower lip. "I thought so the very first time I saw you even as you were being a colossal douche by trying to take over my world." She blushed. "Talk about being emotionally torn."

"This is but an illusion," he pointed out to her. "I'm a frost giant. I do not look like you or the others."

She frowned. "You're not really blue with red eyes?"

That had him sitting up straight and demanding, "You can see my real form?"

" _That's_ your real form?"

He took a deep breath, asking as calmly as he could manage, "You see…me?"

She nodded. "I always have seen you as blue with the raised skin patterns and red eyes." Darcy smiled up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're ribbed for my pleasure."

His laughter filled the room, as his arms went tightly around her and pulled her into a slow, deep kiss. Pulling back just so, he murmured, "Darcy?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you as well," he sighed.

"Excellent," she said, as she showed off just how well Kegel toned her pelvic muscles and making him gasp at how tight she went around him. "Show me."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And another one shot has been passed along to the Internet. Thanks for reading and I hope that everyone is having a brilliant day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **New day, new one shot! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Blah, Blah, Blah**

"Darcy, it's clear that you're not thinking straight," Jane told her. "Loki took advantage…"

"Stop!" Everyone looked over to Bucky who had snapped at them all. They had all been taking turns to tell her how wrong this relationship she was heading into was. It just so happen to be Jane's turn again, as they were sure she would listen to her more. "Everyone just stop!"

Bucky went over to his biological daughter, taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the common sitting area and straight out towards his own apartment. He sat Darcy down, sitting next to her.

"Do you care for him or is it a sex thing?" he asked, his voice low.

"I care for him," she answered quietly. "Are you going to try to…" His head shook slowly.

"You're young, but you're still an adult," he stated. "I'm not going to lie and say that I like it. He's not a good person." His lips pursed. "But then, neither am I." He took her hand. "Steve and I…We're together. Have been since before he was changed. We're both bisexual." He looked into her eyes and saw his sister's eyes staring back at him. Eerie in a way, but still comforting that a part of his family was able to live on through Darcy. "It was never easy. Trying to hide it. Times were different back then. Can't even tell you how scared I was for Steve some days. He was frail, but so full of life that it was hard to stay away from him." Her hand went tighter around his own. "When-when I was the Soldier, I took comfort where and when I could. Even so, I could never be with a man like I was with Steve." He sighed. "It took time to get used to how he changed. But it was never about his body. I always loved him for his heart, his drive, and his moxie." He smiled. "I still love him."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked quietly.

"Because love is worth the fight," he told her. "Even when people are telling you otherwise, it's worth everything you can do to keep it and more. Never forget that, Princess." He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "You're the best part of me. I want you to be happy. And if that's Loki, so be it." He pulled back adding, "And if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"I'll find you to do it, if that ever happens," Loki told him, as he joined them in the sitting room.

Bucky saw as Darcy's face bloomed with happiness as she went over to Loki, throwing her arms around him.

"Are they lecturing you too?" she asked him quietly.

"Thor has said he will be informing father and mother of our upcoming nuptials," he said dryly.

"You haven't even asked!" she snapped.

"I'm aware of that," he muttered.

"Will you marry me?" Her words had him blinking down at her.

"That was supposed to be my question," he stated a smile tilting his lips at the corner. "Will you marry me?"

"Sure," she sighed. "Take the romance out of it." Her smile went on full. "Yes, I'll marry you." She looked over to Bucky. "We're eloping. See you when we get back."

"You know you'll never get out of the building now?" Bucky asked, getting to his feet. "Tony's been recording this little meeting since the start."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Damn, but I don't want a big wedding! I want the quick vows followed by the sexy times!" She looked to Loki. "I'm hot for a frost giant. Can that be deemed irony?"

Before he could answer, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Steve came into the apartment. Steve went over to Bucky, pulling him into a long kiss.

"I love you too, Jamie," he whispered.

"They are too sweet," she murmured, looking over towards Loki. "They should come with a warning for diabetics."

He snorted with laughter with both of the super soldiers joining in with a grin.

Clint went over to her. "You're making a mistake, Darcy. Loki isn't a good guy."

"Pop, you told me that I should fight for what I want even when others might say it's not for me."

"That's not what I meant!"

She blinked up at him, whispering, "I love him, Daddy."

Everything in Clint wanted to yank his daughter out of the man's arms. And yet he knew without a doubt if he tried, he'd lose her.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he told her, "You're getting married properly in a church with your brother as the ring bearer and your sister as the flower girl. Your mom is going to buy herself a proper dress and your aunts are going to be your attendants. And I'm damn well giving you away. Got it?"

Darcy rushed into her father's arms. Hugging him tightly, she breathed, "Love you, Pop."

"Love you too, angel," he breathed, kissing her temple as he was glaring at Loki. This wasn't finished. Oh no, not by a long shot.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And there you go, another one shot expended into the Internet. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor, or anyone else who might be visiting from the MCU, but I don't want to outright say the name of here. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here it is, time for another one shot. And look! Once again we have guests. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Visitors**

Darcy had stopped listening to Pepper and the plans for the wedding a half an hour before. Something had caught her attention outside and had her solely focused on it. It was when Loki came over to see how things were going when he saw her staring outside. He joined her at the window, looking out in the same direction as she was.

"Nova Core," he muttered, seeing the ship sitting in an orbit to land on the earth's moon.

Sighing she said, "What do you think they want?"

"One never knows with them," he replied.

She turned to look at a now stunned Pepper. "We're going to need to speak to them in person. They're a group that really likes getting their own way all the time. Think of them, if you will, like a really weird version of a Machiavellian Star Fleet." She worried her lower lip and asked, "Where's Tony?"

…

"I am Groot?" the big tree man asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, looking at the blue planet off in the near distance. "That's where I was born."

"I don't get why you get so nostalgic over the place," Rocket the raccoon said. "It's a planet like any other. Yeah, the trash is better, but that's about it."

Gamora slipped into the cockpit, looking out at the planet. "It's very polluted. Pity that they can't seem to keep it as well as some other planets."

Drax looked past her towards the earth and grunted, "Maggots."

"Now that's not very polite." The voice from behind them had the group spinning to face a casually dressed woman. Her dark brown curls spilling down her back in a sloppy ponytail, dark framed glasses dominating her delicate face, and her petite form radiating attitude. She cocked out her hip, resting a fist on it as she said, "I'm the Gatekeeper Earth, AKA Midgard. State your business."

"Wait! Since when has earth had a gatekeeper?" Peter asked, as he got up and moved past his crew.

"Since we were invaded and no one, it seems, learned to bother to knock on a door," she answered, as she looked around at the different crew members—none of whom were a part of Nova Core. "You do realize you're flying around in a Nova Core ship, right?"

He gave her a saucy wink. "Sure do."

"They're a pissy lot," she muttered. "You're going to have to be really careful with this ship of theirs." She looked over towards Rocket. "Hey, cute stuff. Since when did you get out of the pen?"

"Darcy!" Rocket crowed, and rushed over towards her.

She went to her knees and hugged him. "It's been like forever, Rocky." Pulling back, she scratched him behind his ear. "But then we both have painfully short attention spans, so it could have been yesterday." She winked at him, making him chuckle.

She stood up again, asking, "So like I asked, what's your business here?" Her eyes stopped on Gamora. "Don't you work for Thanos?"

"No longer," she answered coolly.

"Good move," Darcy said. "He's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs." She looked to Drax next, nodding to him in respect. "Sir."

Drax was taken aback by her respect, and nodded to her in turn. "Ma'am."

Darcy looked to the large tree man. "I am Groot."

Groot smiled to this and murmured, "I am Groot." A flower appeared on his limb, as he held it out to her.

"You're a charmer," she said, taking it from him. "Thank you." Sniffing it, she told him. "I'll have my fiancée preserve it for me so I can put it in my wedding bouquet. It'll make it that much more special." She looked back to Peter. "Well, I'm not getting any younger. What's your business?"

Clearing his throat, the captain of the ship said, "We're here to pick up a magical stone. It needs to be destroyed or there's going to be hell to pay."

She thought that over before looking behind herself. "Sounds like they're after the Infinity Stones. But which one, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"There is currently only one on the planet that I know of," Loki answered, as he joined her. "But as I'm on parole, I'm not granted access to any current information."

"They'll have to deal with Dr. Strange then," she answered, looking towards them once again. "Sorry to say that the person you need to deal with is still being trained and won't be around for any business for a couple of years or so."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Gamora hissed, glaring at Loki.

"Loki's plan to take over the world flopped and now he's on parole," Darcy told them. "Yeah, I know, he used to be an associate of Thanos. But he's turned over a new leaf and is helping protect the realm he attempted to overthrow." She looked to Gamora. "This should be something very understandable for you, seeing as you too have changed your ways."

Her face went a deeper blue with her blush, but said nothing.

Darcy looked over towards Peter. "Put up the shields. The people planet side are still jumpy from the two invasions that took place. We don't need them thinking you're something you're not."

"Uh, well that's where we run into some issues," Peter muttered. "When we borrowed the ship, we sort of, uh…"

"We broke it," Rocket told her. "You wouldn't happen to know a mechanic, would you?"

Rolling her eyes, she looked behind her again. "You heard him."

Tony stepped forward, snapping, "I am not a-a lowly mechanic!"

"No, but you're a genius who has yet to see this technology in person and I'm betting you're dying of curiosity," she drawled.

"You're a pain in the ass," Stark told her.

"Tell me something I don't know," she answered.

"There's not anyone else behind you, is there? 'Cuz this ship is only so big," Rocket stated, trying to look behind her as he did so.

"Nope, just us three," Tony was the one to answer. "Now point to what needs to be fixed and I'll see if I can do it."

Three hours later, the work was done and the shields were up.

"That's that then," Peter said to their visitors. "We need to get going back over to our neck of the woods if we can't get the stone now."

"Rocket has my number if you want to check in to see if the man you need to deal with is ready for interaction." She looked over to Rocket. "And I swear if Nova Core contacts me, I'm throwing your captain under the bus and telling them that the rest of you are his hostages."

"Ahh, see, Groot?! That's why I love her!"

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed.

"You're the captain of this tub, deal with it," she said only to smile and give him a hug. "Safe travels. See yah, when I see yah."

She pulled back to see the stunned look clearing from his face. Next she went over to Drax, hugging him tightly. "Friend."

Hugging her back gently. "Friend."

"Be safe and if you can't, kick ass."

Laughing quietly, he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Next Darcy hugged Gamora, the taller woman not knowing how to react to the open affection being shown to her. Pulling back, the earth woman smiled up at her, murmuring, "You're a good person. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"I'm a killer," she breathed.

"Yes, but you are now making the galaxy safe from those whom you used to work for," Darcy pointed out to her. "And that is what you need to remember. Okay?"

Smiling the alien whispered, "Thank you, my friend."

Pulling away, she went to Groot. She hugged him, saying, "I've always wanted to be a tree hugger."

Laughing Groot said, "I am Groot!"

"That I am, my friend!" she answered, pulling away. Kneeling down, she pulled Rocket into a hug. "Oh Rocky, our visits are always so short."

"Yeah, kid, I know," he sighed. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," she said, pulling away from him. "Later. Kick some ass for me."

"You know it, sweetheart," he answered, watching her walking over to Loki and Stark.

It was with one last wave to them that the three vanished from the space craft.

"She's the best," Rocket told them. "Hey, did I ever tell you about how she Tasered Thor?!"

…

"How do you know a talking raccoon?" Tony asked Darcy as she was cooking dinner for the team.

"His name is Rocket," she told him. "And I know him, because I know him." She stopped chopping the onion, looking over towards him. "I know inquiring minds have to know, but you don't need to know all the details."

"Why not?" he asked her. "You're friends with a talking tree and a smart mouthed raccoon, some dude with really bad fashion sense—and don't even get me going about the big grey guy with the red tattoos!"

"You forgot to mention the tall blue-green woman who used to be an assassin for Thanos," she murmured, as she went back to work chopping the onions.

"How did you meet the raccoon?" he demanded.

Loki walked over to her. "She's the gatekeeper for earth, Stark." He kissed her temple. "There are things and people she knows that would boggle even your great mind."

Tony blinked at him before looking to Darcy who nodded. He ended up walking away, muttering about how he needed a drink.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Hah! Gotta love Rocket. Thanks for reading and hope that you're all having a great day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Another day, another one shot. Just a heads up—craziness ahead!**

 **…**

 **WTF?!**

Darcy was in the middle of looking at wedding dresses when the former director of Shield found her. This wouldn't have been much of an issue, but she had been explaining how her stunning girls needed more support than they were suggesting with a corset.

"Yeah, I get it. Corsets are the bomb, they are the honey in your tea and the bread in your basket, but my boobs are bigger than a champagne glass." She looked down at her barely covered cleavage. "So no, this isn't working for me." Darcy looked over towards Fury, telling him. "Let me get my next dress on." She glared at the saleswoman, who was blushing. "With any luck, my girls will be covered as well as supported with the next dress."

Stammering that she was going to be picking out some more dresses, the saleslady went rushing away to get something more appropriate for Darcy.

Rolling her eyes, she gave a glance over towards Fury before saying, "If you want to give me away at my wedding, you're just going to have to stand in line. There's Pop, Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Thor ahead of you in line." Grinning she added, "But if they don't stop their spats over all this wedding business, I'm going to have Loki vanish us over to Las Vegas." She frowned. "My Pop would throw a hissy fit though, as my Mom already bought a really pretty dress for herself." She looked over to him again. "Let me get the other dress on. Hopefully I won't be flashing these bad girls at anyone in the next dress. Just give me five minutes…"

"You can't marry Loki."

That had her stopping and looking over towards the stoic man, who was watching her intently.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice hard. "I can't what?"

"Loki isn't free to marry you. He's a criminal and…"

There was several popping sounds around them, which had him looking around to see how there were bottles of sparkling wine and Champagne erupting around them all at once.

"Even criminals are allowed to marry," she said, her voice tight. "And Loki, he's on parole not to mention working for you, no less. So as I was asking, I can't what?"

"You have to call off the wedding…"

This time the lights in the wedding boutique flashed bright white with what must have been an electrical surge before a few even exploded. Sparks rained down around them, as Darcy went straight over to the dressing room. Five minutes later, she came out in her street clothing.

"Let me make this very clear, Niccolò. You nor Shield has the power to make me do anything I don't want to do." Her eyes went even harder, as she leaned in close to him. "You supposedly know what's best for the world. And I get it, you don't trust Loki as far as you can throw him. It doesn't take much to come up with this answer. But let me be painfully clear…" She growled out the next words, "…I will come down on you like a ton of bricks so hard that you'll never recover. And given what issues you have going within your own company that wouldn't be good." Pulling away from him. "You try your usual bullshit and you'll never see it coming."

Grabbing her purse, she wished that she had waited for her aunt or Jane to have been there with her. With one last glare at the director, she walked out of the dress shop.

Sighing heavily, Fury hit his communicator and ordered, "Pick her up."

…

When Darcy woke up, it was to find herself chained to a chair in what looked to be a concrete bunker. Looking around, she saw the camera in the corner of the room.

"I was trying to be nice," she heard Fury over a loud speaker. "So we're going to do this the not nice way."

She blinked at the camera before saying, "If you insist." And went into a rage that managed to blow out every single electronic device within the base. Darcy picked the locks, as she waited for the men to raid the room. Climbing over into the corner of the room nearest to the door, she waited for the soldiers to come crashing into the room. Five seconds she waited and the door flew open and a knock out gas canister came flying into the room. She leapt from her spot and flew out the door feet first into the men waiting there. She knocked them out with a few well aimed blows and soon was walking towards what had to have been the galley for the people working there. And sure enough, there was sports drinks in the vending machine. A few well aimed kicks later and she was drinking up not one but three of the drinks.

And the moment she belched fire into the face of one of her attackers, she lurched awake in her bed. Reaching over to Loki, she shook him awake.

"What?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Nightmare," she muttered, diving into his arms.

"Director Fury again?" he inquired, as he rubbed her back.

"Yes, telling me that we can't get married," she sighed. "And I belched fire again."

Frowning, he asked, "Can you do that?"

"No, that's just my acid reflux—this time from the midnight burritos I had. I need to stop eating so much hot sauce before bed." Sitting up, she rubbed at her throat. "Pardon me. I'm getting some antacid. Want anything while I'm up?"

"A glass of water would be lovely," he murmured, as he watched as she left the bedroom.

Darcy was back a moment later, handing him his glass before curling up on her side of the bed. He finished sipping on his drink of water, vanishing the glass back over to the kitchen. Spooning up next to his fiancée.

"The upcoming wedding has you uneasy," Loki murmured, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sort of," she admitted. "More than anything, I think I'm pregnant and if this wedding keeps taking forever to take place, I'm going to be showing by that time and my fathers will kill you for sure." Turning around to face a now very shocked Loki, she kissed him absently on the mouth. "Good night."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **LOL! Yeah, I'm a cruel woman. A very cruel woman (insert evil laugh here). Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a winsome day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next one shot. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Two Blue Lines**

Darcy looked at all ten of the boxes in front of her and knew without a doubt if she had to test herself that she would feel much better with a drink in her hand. But as the tests in question were pregnancy tests, a drink was clearly out of the question until she knew without a single doubt if there was a bun in her oven. No, she thought, she wasn't a bakery. Brewing a baby? No! Again, alcohol wasn't something to be mentioned at any time when pregnancy was involved.

She ended up peeing in a cup and dipped the first of the ten pregnancy tests (overkill much, Darce?) she had gone all the way to the Jersey shore to buy. Chances are Tony knew already by this point and she should have just gone straight over to an OB/GYN, skipping the middle man. She was in the middle of dipping the first test into her pee when her cell rang.

"You've called Darcy's cellphone. If you did this on purpose, please state your reason for calling," she said, as she set the test onto the paper towel she set out to rest it on.

"Darcy, where's my briefcase?"

"Wherever you left it last," she answered Jane's question briskly. "Call me in an hour and I'll be able to help you then. Right now is my morning off. Talk to you later."

"But…" She hit the red circle on her screen only to have her phone ringing again within a minute.

Looking at the caller, she saw that it was Bruce. Answering it, "What can I do for you, Doc?"

"Did I run out of my tea?" he asked her. "I can't seem to find it."

"Did Tony hide it again to see if he can get a rise out of you?" she inquired. "Check his desk in the lab."

"He keeps it locked," he said, sounding as if he could Hulk out any moment.

"Listen, his desk is the easiest thing to break into and all it takes is one thing."

"What?" he asked, now sounding very curious.

"Ask Friday to open it for you. She likes you and it will piss off Tony. That's what I call a win/win."

Laughing, Bruce said, "Thanks, Darcy."

"No problem," she replied. "Later."

She hung up the phone and another two minutes later, it was ringing again. Perhaps she should turn off her phone, she thought even as she looked to see who was calling her.

Darcy answered the call with, "What can I do you out of, Agent Coulson?"

There was silence followed by, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," she replied. "But if it means anything, it's legal and won't cause much of an issue anytime soon."

"That's good to know," he said. "I haven't gotten this last month's lab reports."

"I have the morning off," she told him. "As soon as I get into the labs, I'll send them off to you. They're pretty much finished. It's just a matter of collating all the relevant data in the correct order. And that shouldn't take much time at all, as I pretty much have them in the order they have to be in on the computer."

"Thank you, Miss Lewis." He sounded relieved, but then he asked, "Since when have you ever taken a morning off?"

"There's a first time for everything. Chat with you later." She hung up only to have her phone ringing immediately. Looking at the screen, she snapped, "You've got to be kidding me!" She answered, "No, Jane, I don't know where it is. Check your closet." And she hung up on her, wishing she could turn off her cellphone if only for an hour.

…

Tony Stark wasn't much of a man to let things be. And when heard that Darcy was taking the morning off, well, it didn't sound right at all. She didn't take half days. She either worked the whole of it or didn't work at all. There was no in between for that girl.

He had no sooner stepped into the dining room area, when Darcy walked out of the bedroom area still dressed in her boxers and wife beater shirt PJ's and bear claw slippers.

"What part of I'm taking the morning off didn't you get?" she asked him without looking his way. "Coffee?"

"Sure," he answered, watching her rather intently as she was setting up the coffee maker. "I wanted to see what was going on. You don't do life by halves. You remind me of a certain genius billionaire in that regard."

"I never knew you were a fan of Bill Gates," she replied with a small smile.

"Very funny," he said sourly. "What are you up to that you're only going to be taking the morning off?"

She took a breath and was going to answer, but the next thing she knew Jane was crashing into the apartment.

"Where is my briefcase?!" she demanded.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't have radar in my vagina," Darcy answered dryly, making her friend blush red hot even as Stark was busting up laughing. "Did you check your closet like I suggested?"

"Which one?"

"Any and all of them," Darcy replied. "You usually toss it into your hall closet, unless you have a date with Thor. In that case you tend to leave it down in the closet in your lab, as you don't want it getting in your way when you're getting ready."

Jane blinked at her. "Oh." Beaming at her now, she said, "Thanks!" But then she frowned, as she looked over towards Tony. "What's going on?"

"I'm attempting to take my morning off," Darcy stated, just as Coulson stepped into her apartment. "Oh for the love of Pete!" She got to her feet and exclaimed. "Will it make you all feel better if I said I'll take the entire day off? I just thought that since there was a high level meeting this afternoon for the science clutch that my presence at that time would be appreciated. Was this a wrong conclusion?" When not one of them answered, she looked to Jane. "Your paperwork is in the top desk drawer of your lab desk." She looked towards Tony. "It's none of your fucking business and I'll tell you when I'm good and ready to." She looked to Coulson. "And that report is on my computer in the labs and all it needs is to be put together. If you can't wait another damn hour, you should have just phoned me to tell me straight that you needed it rushed." The alarm on her watch went off and she stomped out of the room, slamming the door of the bathroom as she did so.

Jane let out a little noise indicating confusion on her part. Tony rocked on his feet, but said nothing even as Coulson asked of no one in particular, "I wonder how far along she is?"

The two scientists looked over to him. It was Tony that came to understand what he was speaking about first.

"Oh my God!" Tony breathed. "Clint is going to murder Loki!" He threw back his head and laughed evilly. "I can't wait!"

"What?! What for…" And that's when the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for Jane. "Holy shit."

Just then Bruce came into the apartment, looking upset as he asked, "Where did you hide my tea, Tony?"

"In the cabinet over the minifridge in the snack area of the lab," Tony answered absently.

Frowning, Bruce asked, "Did you just tell me the truth?"

"Yeah, got bigger fish to fry at the moment," he answered, just as Darcy left her bathroom.

"What the hell…" Just then Natasha and Clint walked into the apartment. Reaching her limit, Darcy threw up her hands and quite loudly began cursing in Slovakian.

"What happened?" Clint asked the people that were there when they had walked in. "I was just coming over to see if we could get some coffee."

Jane went over to Nat, whispering to her what had happened and what Coulson had figured was going on. The scientist looked over towards the bathroom and back over to her. Nodding, she went over to the apartment's landline. She spoke quietly a moment before she went over to Darcy and handed her the phone.

"What?!" Her anger seemed to crumble around her in that moment. "I'm sorry, Mama." She sat down, sniffling as she listened to Laura on the other end of the line.

Nat looked over to Clint. "Keep her busy here. I need to check something."

He nodded, even as he was dying to ask what was going on. He went over to his adopted daughter, taking her into his arms. She curled into him, closing her eyes as she felt his strong hand rubbing her back. A moment later she was walking out. Looking over towards Jane, she nodded and looked over towards Coulson who just let out a long sigh.

"Where's Loki?" Tony asked under his breath.

"Out with Thor," Jane was the one to answer. "They're working on making a public garden over in Queens."

"Does he know what's going on?" Bruce asked, cottoning on to what was going on.

"Pardon me, but what exactly is going…" Clint started when Natasha pulled out a pregnancy test in a clear baggy and showed it to him. "That bastard is dead."

"No, Papa, you are not going to be killing the father of your first grandchild," Darcy said, handing over the phone to him. "Mama wants to speak to you." She looked over towards Nat, sniffling as she went over to her.

Natasha took her into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Tasha?"

"What, my little hummingbird?"

"I'm so loopy and crazy. I don't know if I can be a good mother," she confessed.

"You will be the best of mothers," she assured her quietly. "I know because you take care of everyone around you. It's your nature."

Thor and Loki joined them. The tall dark haired alien went over towards his love, taking her from her aunt.

"Well?"

She nodded. "But I have nine other tests if we want to make sure." This had him smiling and kissing her mouth lightly.

"What is going on?" Thor asked Jane.

She smiled and said, "You're going to be an uncle."

His eyes went wide and looked over towards Loki and Darcy, who were standing quietly as they were whispering to each other. They turned to everyone there, Loki's arms around her tightly. Clint stood up to move over towards them, but Natasha stopped him.

"We're going to Vegas! See ya!" And the two vanished from the room.

There was dead silence for a time before Tony asked, "Okay, Friday, who won the pool on how long it would take for those two to toss away any and all plans to elope in Las Vegas?"

"That would be Agent Romanov, sir," she answered.

When they all looked over towards her, she said, "I know my niece well. Even without the baby, she would have been in Las Vegas today." She looked towards Clint. "She hates everything to do with arranging the wedding, especially the dresses. I told you she would."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **HA! Yes that was all kinds of funny from my end of things. What can I say? I have an odd sense of humor. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a delightful day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here comes the next one shot! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Wedding Number Two**

 **Or**

 **The Fucking Wedding Darcy Couldn't Get Out of**

The moment Darcy and Loki came back from Las Vegas three days later (she wanted to see just how much money they could win before they were kicked out of the town), they were dragged apart in different directions. Well, they tried at the very least, as each time they pulled Loki away from her he vanished and was back by her side.

"I'm not leaving my wife," he told them. Looking over to Thor, he added, "What is this about?"

"They wish for Lady Darcy and yourself to be married in a Midgardian church," he told him. "I ask for you to cooperate in this, brother." He looked over to Darcy and added, "Lady Laura is very determined that this even occur before the birth of your child. She is a very fearsome woman."

She nodded, saying, "Pop likes tough, scary women." She looked over to Loki. "I must have gotten my taste in men from him now that I think of it." She blew Loki a kiss that had him chuckling. Darcy walked over towards Thor inquiring, "They're all insisting that we get married properly, aren't they?"

Thor nodded to this.

Smiling she went over to Loki. "We should have known this was going to happen." She kissed him, telling him, "It's tradition that you don't see me in my wedding dress before the wedding. But not to worry, I'll call you over when I'm a nervous wreck and have you go downtown when I need it."

Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly. "You'll be fine, my love."

She wrapped her arms around him, telling him, "I know. I just don't want to think about the dress they're going to be putting me in." Darcy looked back into his green eyes, asking, "If it's a horrid thing they put me in, will you change it?"

"Of course," he assured her. "And if they try to put you into one of those painful corsets again, I will help you with that as well."

"Of course you will, because we can't get to the fun sexy times if I'm trussed up like a turkey," she replied, making him chuckle.

"Off with you, lady wife! We have a second wedding to get ready for."

…

Darcy looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was utterly perfect. She was blinking back tears, looked at the jewel encrusted dress. White covered with emeralds and black onyx spreading out from the waist. It totally had the skinny mojo happening. And her glorious tits were covered properly and supported too.

"Ready…" Clint started, as he entered the room. His voice left him, as she turned to face him. "Oh Darina, you're so beautiful."

Smiling she went over to him and hugged him. Pulling back, she looked up into his face. "I know you don't like Loki, but I want you to know that if he ever hurts me, we have a deal that made it pretty clear that I'll Taser him in the nads. I even put it in our vows when we got hitched in Vegas."

Laughing he murmured, "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead, telling her, "You'll always be my girl."

"I know," she said. "Let's get this over with. I want to at least watch someone get their party on and Stark should be a trip to watch once he's drunk."

The wedding itself would be something everyone there would remember. Darcy's siblings were adorable, her bride's maids were stunning and she was taken to the altar not just by Clint, but Thor, Bucky, and Tony as well. Once at the altar, they spoke their vows. There wasn't a dry eye to be had due to the laughter they were causing them. And when they exited as man and wife, they did so dancing to David Bowe's Let's Dance.

The reception was big and alcohol fueled fun. But as Darcy was pretty exhausted from having not one but two weddings in a four day period, Loki ended up taking her to bed early. Soon enough the two of them were spooned up on their bed, Loki's hand cradling possessively over the ever so slight bump of her belly. Nuzzling her neck, he said what he had wanted to all day.

"Your breasts looked perfect in that dress, darling. I don't know what you were so worried about," he murmured.

"That's because my aunt Natasha picked out the dress for me," she informed him. "Should have just gone to her from the start." She let out a sigh, as she let her eyes close. "Good night, Loki. Thanks for putting up with the crazy that is my family."

"Good night, Darcy. And you haven't seen crazy yet. Just wait until we tell Odin we've married."

Needless to say, Darcy wasn't very sleepy after that announcement.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **And Loki strikes back! LOL! Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having an excellent day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor or any number of guests I don't want to mention here from the MCU. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Yeah, another one shot. And what's another wedding without guests? Not much of one that's what. Enjoy!**

 **…**

 **A Wedding in Asgard**

 **Or**

 **You've Got to be Kidding Me! Another One?!**

Darcy stood with help from Loki, looking up at Odin as if he went absolutely crazy. It was enough that she felt that they had to run off to get married in Vegas. This was only topped off by the surprise wedding that her father and mother insisted that they go through. But here they were in Asgard to tell his father and mother that not only were they married, but were expecting their first child. And don't you know that Odin decreed, fucking ordered them, that they were going to be wed again there on Asgard.

Darcy should have really seen that one coming. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "I'll do it."

Odin arched his brow and waited for her to continue.

"But I have a guest list," she replied.

"Guests?" He scoffed. "Who would you know in the nine realms that could get here?"

She smiled, saying, "Would you like that list in alphabetical order or numbered in order of importance?"

…

Dr. Stephen Strange looked around the elegantly appointed ballroom, wondering not for the first time what he was doing there at all. A petite woman with dark brown wavy hair and dressed like an Earthling strolled over to him with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Asgard, Dr. Strange," she stated. "My name is Darcy Lewis. I work for Dr. Jane Foster and take care of some of the people associated with the Avengers."

He bowed slightly to her, as he said, "I hope this isn't your way of attempting to attain employment."

She shook her head no. "Come on. I'll show you around the gardens and tell you about the situation I find myself in. It should prove entertaining, if nothing else."

He went along with her, looking around at the exotic plants and creatures there. "Something tells me that you are the reason I am here."

"And you'd be correct," she replied. "Have you been introduced to the nine realms, the set up and all that stuff?" When all he did was look over at her blankly, she said, "We so have to play poker with Tony, Bucky, and Coulson! They'd never know what hit them."

This only gained a slight upward twist of his lips and little else.

"What to say?" she wondered aloud. "Okay, there are nine realms of which Earth and Asgard are but two of them. And as you are going to be one of the strongest sorcerers in the Galaxy—soon to be the strongest if I don't miss my guess—you need to learn a few things that have nothing to do with your magic and everything to do with the politics of the post." She went over to a bench and sat down. "You met Heimdall?" He nodded. "He is the gatekeeper for Asgard. The position has existed since the birth of the gatekeeper as a full grown biped." She paused at that and muttered, "I would hate to think what the mother went through with that birth."

That had Stephen snorting in mirth at her quiet comment.

"Until recently there hasn't been a need of a gatekeeper of earth," she went on. "It wasn't until my birth that there was one at all."

He looked at her sharply.

"I am Darcy Lewis of Midgard, first gatekeeper of earth." She stood up. "I haven't yet established a post on the planet or the moon. Either location would be very difficult to not only establish, but maintain. And there's the fact that I would need to keep it very secret from those individuals on earth such as Hydra or any other evil doers."

He nodded to this. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"It is the politics, I would imagine, she is speaking of," Loki said, as he materialized next to his wife. "Hello, my sweet." He wrapped his arm around the small of her waist. "Introduce us, please?"

"Of course," she answered, looking to the tall man standing next to them. "Dr. Stephen Strange, this is my husband and baby daddy Loki Laufeynson." The sorcerer's sharp blue eyes snapped over towards Loki. "Loki, this is Dr. Stephen Strange, future sorcerer supreme."

"Do you think it's wise to pair off with such a…" Stephen looked over towards Loki. "…individual?"

Darcy laughed. "So tactful!" The sorcerer looked over at her puzzled. "He isn't a saint." She smiled at Loki, but looked back at him. "But none of the people I know are completely so."

"Sweetheart, I'm here!" Rocket the raccoon crowed.

"Rocky!" she cried out, jumping up and rushing over to him. Kneeling down, they hugged each other with the other two men watching. "You know I couldn't have a party without you here."

"You are the best!" he said, pulling back. "Getting married to a prince and getting your happily ever after, huh?"

"That's what I'm aiming for," she told him. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Checking out their digs," he told her. "Grout told me to tell you that he's really looking forward to seeing the wedding." He grinned. "He's always been a sap that way."

"Dude, you cry at weddings."

"Yeah, but…"

"You cried watching a soap opera that had a wedding in it."

He just shot a glare at her, but ended up laughing. "Yeah, but I'll totally deny it if you tell anyone."

"Then it's a good thing I conveniently forget these things in mixed company, huh?"

Rocket laughed. "You're a peach, doll!"

The genetically engineered raccoon left to see what garbage he could dig up, while Darcy went back over towards Loki and Dr. Strange.

Smiling, she said, "The reason I invited you here, the reason your mentor more than likely insisted you come, is the same reason I asked my friend Rocket and his friends to come here." Looping her arm through Loki's, finishing with, "There is politics in everything, Doctor. Don't be an arrogant snot. Learn names, speak to the people and listen to what they have to say, and, above all…" Darcy's face bloomed into a full smile. "…have some damn fun. You're always so fucking serious."

…

The wedding went off without a hitch. The fact that it was one of the fastest ceremonies in history didn't hurt either. Darcy, wanting some fresh air, went back to the gardens. Sitting down, she looked up at the stars and just smiled. Things were falling into place. She felt as someone joined her on the bench, looking up at the stars above.

"The moon wouldn't be a good location for the gate, despite it being a natural satellite," Dr. Strange said to her. "The best locations would be at the poles of the planet."

Sighing, she looked over towards him. "Why is fate so determined that I either be camped in the middle of a hot desert or in the middle of a frozen tundra?"

Stephen laughed quietly.

Smiling, she asked, "Did you speak to those around you? Listen?"

"Of course," he answered, but paused before inquiring, "Are you sure I will be the next Sorcerer Supreme?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "What I see is potential. And in that there is your fate—if you choose to take it in hand." She made a face. "I sounded so…not like me there!" Laughing, she patted her belly. "I'm starting an empire, if you will. It's so overwhelming." The smile left her face. "Being the first gatekeeper to a planet of contrary individuals isn't for the weak or mentally pliable." She looked over to Stephen. "I still don't know how I got to be a part of everything going on." Standing up, she went on with, "But sometimes it's best not to question the ride, but to know how to deal with the next turn in the road." She reached over and patted his shoulder. "That and to have faith."

"In god?"

She shrugged and said, "If that's your thing, sure. But I was talking about in yourself."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Another one shot has bit into the Internet. Thanks for reading. Take care and I hope that you're all having a wonderful day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **One shot! Get your next one shot here! Uh that didn't sound as cool and nonviolent as I had intended it to be. Oh well. Here's the next one shot. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **A Check Up**

"So?!" Jane asked, as soon as Darcy had entered the lab after her first check up with the very discrete OB/GYN Pepper had been able to find for her.

"Apparently, not only are my tits completely boss, but my uterus is amazing too." Jane just blinked at her in confusion. "I'm fine and so is the baby."

"That's good to hear," Bruce told her with a small smile. "But what did you mean about your uterus being amazing?"

"Apparently under completely different circumstances, the doctor didn't think that I could be able to carry the baby to full term." She set her things down in the closet for the workers there in the lab. Turning to face them, she asked, "Do I need to make more coffee and tea?"

"Could you make some coffee?" Jane asked quietly and added, "But things aren't normal, I take it?"

"Loki's a Frost Giant," Darcy said, as she went about making the coffee. "Which means that my little light blue baby…" She patted her belly. "…needs to be in a colder environment than a human baby." She looked over to the two stunned scientists. "It's like I have a Subzero freezer in there! And what's more, the doctor told me that it's having no effect on me or my life." She finished setting up the coffee. "Go figure." Popping out her hip, she said, "So it turns out that not only do I have breeding hips, but the oven is more like an iron lined expandable freezer!"

"Do you think that Loki has anything to do with that?" Tony asked, popping his head out from under his own desk and joining them.

"I asked, but he said he's done nothing," she told them, finishing with setting up the coffee. Turning it on, she went on to say, "Loki would have said if he had."

"He's the god of tricks and lies," Bruce pointed out to her.

"Yes, he may very well be that, but I can call him out on his bullshit," she told him.

Frowning Bruce asked, "So you can tell when he lies?"

Darcy blinked at him, shot back with, "And you can't?"

"Uh, you do realize that not even his brother can tell when he lies?" Jane inquired as delicately as she could—meaning not at all.

"Yeah, totally, but I'm not Thor. Loki gets all dark blue in the face and his eyes go nearly lavender," Darcy explained. "And after he says it, he starts looking like a little kid getting away with something like taking his dad's car out without permission or something…"

"Wait! What?!" came from Jane. "He isn't blue!"

"Yes he is," Darcy reiterated. "Blue skin and red eyes." She looked at them all gaping at her. "Just because you can't see the real Loki is no reason to be looking at me like I am the crazy one."

A few minutes later, Loki strolled into the lab. Soon enough he took note of all three of the scientists there staring at him rather rudely.

"You three are acting like a bunch of asshats," Darcy told them all. "Come on, Loki. Let's go. I'm in no mood to put up with this bull."

Loki offered her his arm. Taking it, she shot one last glare at the now blushing scientists. It was with a nod to all those there that Loki strolled his wife out of the labs. It wasn't until they were back over to their rooms that either of them spoke.

"The plan to get out of work today went perfectly!" She kissed his lips. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, my sweet." Slipping his arms around her, he rubbed her back. "Now what was it that you wanted to show me?"

She pulled a small picture out of her pocket, handing it over to him. The breath caught in his throat.

"My child?"

"Yes," she murmured, cuddling up with him. "She's about the size of a peanut." She sniffled. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Gorgeous," he replied, kissing her temple. "Nearly as lovely as her mother."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Awwh! That was so damn cute. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having a stupendous day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here we are at the end. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting. I can't believe this is it. Enjoy.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **Five Years, Two Kids, and a New Gate Later**

Darcy stood on her tower, doing her best not to allow the bits of cold that managed to creep through Loki's spell work to affect her. Absently, she looked down to the sleeping baby that was wrapped against her chest. Smiling to herself, she wondered not for the first time what she had done to be so lucky.

"Beloved," Loki said, joining her with their little girl curled up in his arms. "You should sleep. You only gave birth two days ago."

"I know," she sighed, looking around. "I even know that Heimdall is keeping a keen look out while I'm on leave." But then she smiled. "I just wanted to see the view again. But this time without the whole going into labor business."

He went over to her, pulling her closer to himself. The small family cuddled together. Darcy kissed her little girl's head, even as she was looking up into the starry sky.

"Bute-tea-full day, Mama," Gretchen murmured.

Smiling she agreed, telling her, "Very beautiful." Combing her curls out of her daughter's moss green eyes. "Ready for your bedtime story?"

"Yes, Mama," she sighed. "Will you be reading to Jacob?"

"He'll be there with us, but he's been having a very busy week and more than likely will be sleeping the entire time," she told her. "At the most he might wake up for a snack, a nappy change and a quick cuddle before going back to sleep."

"Can I cuddle him this time?" she asked.

"We'll give it fifteen minutes and if he isn't awake by then, you're going to have to let him keep sleeping, okay?"

Looking disappointed, the little girl sighed, "Okay, Mama."

Darcy tapped her daughter's tiny nose, telling her, "Just remember, you have time later to cuddle up with him. You don't have to do all the hugging this week!"

Gretchen giggled. Darcy looked up into Loki's joy filled eyes, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "What story do we have for today?" Loki inquired.

"Grandpop and Grandma sent up a box of picture books," Darcy announced. "And I've been informed that there's a book there about a little girl who loves the color purple!"

Gasping in ecstatic shock, Gretchen cried out, "Purplicious!"

"Exactly," Darcy replied.

Clapping happily, Gretchen asked rather insistently that her father take her directly to her room. Loki smiled, but looked over to Darcy. "Coming soon, beloved?"

"In a moment," she sighed. "Ten minutes at the most."

Nodding he took their daughter off to her room to find the book that she wanted read to her for her bedtime story.

Smiling Darcy looked back up and out to the worlds, stars, and everything in between. Looking back down to her son, she saw his bright blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hello, my little love," she murmured. "Welcome to the watchtower." Kissing his forehead, she added, "You may not know it, but this is a pretty important place. But that's because of your father's and my work. It will also be important because your father and I are going to make this a wonderful place for you two to grow up." The baby blinked at her. "Yes, we'll make mistakes and have our spats, but we'll give it our best and that's what counts." Looking out one last time, she sighed, "You'll be getting to meet more family tomorrow. That should be fun." Giggling, she said, "Try not to spit up on your Uncle Tony again. You'll give him a complex."

The little baby gurgled and smiled back at her. "Let's go see your sister and we'll get to listen to your father give a dramatic reading of a children's bedtime story that would make for excellent blackmail material if I were of the mind."

Turning on her heel, she strolled slowly back into the large home Loki had made for her before the birth of Gretchen five years before. The watchtower had been a longer time in building, as there was politics of the planet to deal with. It hadn't been until she pulled major strings that they had been given permission to build the tower with the help of the Asgardians as well as Nova Core. Tony Stark helped as well, giving him time to play with his goddaughter Gretchen.

When she stopped at the top of the stairs, she felt Loki materialize next to her. Leaning into him, she allowed him to help her down the stairs. Once down the stairs, he dissolved once again. She went straight over to Gretchen's bedroom. Once there, Loki went over to them and took the bundled up baby from his wife.

"So I have big news," Darcy said to them.

"Did you get me a pony?!" Gretchen asked, beaming as she did so.

"No, our family is going to be here in the morning!"

Gretchen lit up. "Grandpop and Grandma?!"

"Yes, and more than a few others too," she replied. "And I've already warned them if any of them gives you chocolate anything, heads will figuratively roll, young lady."

Pouting she muttered, "But I like chocolate!"

"Yes, I know, but seeing you were bouncing off the walls for three days after the first time you had it, I'm taking no chances. Got it?"

"Got it," she sighed.

"Ready for bed?"

Gretchen went over to the bed, curling up in it with her favorite ragdoll in her arms. Darcy bent over, kissing her forehead. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mama."

Darcy went over to Loki, taking the baby from him and went over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Exhaustion got the better of her and soon enough she awoke to Loki taking the baby from her arms.

"Gretchen is asleep and this little one must be put to bed as well," Loki murmured.

Loki took first the baby to the basinet in their bedroom across the hall and then carried his wife to bed. Curling up next to her, he pulled her into his arms. Nuzzling his neck, she let out a long exhausted sigh.

"Ready for our family to be coming over?" she asked him breathily.

"It will be good to see them," he told her. "Happy?"

Smiling she answered, "I'm good." She pulled slightly away from him to look into his eyes. "Life is…" Her smile was nearly blinding. "I would say it was even better than that, but fate will fuck with us then."

That had him chuckling, as he kissed his wife gently on the mouth. Yes, he thought, life was good.

 **The End!**

 **…**

 **And here we are at the end of our journey! Thank you to everyone for coming along for the ride. Your time is so very important and the fact that you spent it on reading this story, means a lot. Hopefully I'll be back soon with a new story. Take care and until we meet again on the fanfiction super highway, peace.**


End file.
